Rory Hawthorne: True Love at First Sight
by Dexter1206
Summary: Rory Hawthorne, brother to Gale, is not talked about much. But, here is his story about him and the girl he cares for most: Prim. Formerly "Rory Hawthorne: his point of view" . Thankyou to mandymellark for the new title idea. Rating may change later on. Sequel is also available now!
1. The meeting Prolouge

**I do not own "Hunger Games" or it's characters. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

My mom combed my hair and I hate it when she does it. "Rory, just hold still, please." My mom pleads. I grunt and roll my eyes. "You want to look nice for your first day of school don't you?" she says.

"I don't care. Why doesn't Gale have to do this?" I say disgruntled.

"Rory one day you will want to look presentable." My mom says slicking back my hair with water. If it were up to me I would go to school covered in dust and dirt.

But, I am only 5 and I hate not being able to do what I want. My brother Gale, an 11 year old, is my eldest brother. I look a lot him and we in turn look like our father.

We have sharp jaw lines, broad shoulders, and height. But, everyone in our family all has dark brown hair, grey eyes, and olive skin. These are typical features all people where we live in the Seam.

My mom gives me a leather pouch with some food in it for me for lunch. I see Gale with a similar pouch and a friendly smile on his face. "Let's go Rory." He says. I follow him and we don't really talk much but, we finally get to school and are separated by grade level. I am with the 5 year olds. I see some kids I've seen around the Seam. But, many look unfamiliar to me.

We had been given time to ourselves until our teacher arrives. I decide to walk away to anywhere but here. As a turn to walk away I collide with someone else and we both fall over.

I am about to snap at the person but, I am frozen in awe at who is front of me.

She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has beautiful golden blond hair and blue eyes that are the color of the sky. She looked like a merchant girl. She looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry!" she says frantic. I get up and offer her my hand to help her up, she take hold of my hand, and I say, "No don't be. It was my fault I. I should've watched where I was going."

She smiles at me and I swear my heart melts. I am suddenly self conscious and I smooth down my hair with my hand. "Thank you, I'm Primrose Everdeen. You can call me Prim." She says.

Primrose, it suits her. She is as beautiful as her name. "I. I. I'm Rory Hawthorne." I stutter. I realize I'm still holding her hand and I start to blush and sweat. "So, are you from town?" I manage to get out.

She smiles at me and replies, "No, I live in the Seam. My mother is from town though." Well that explains her merchant look. She is still holding my hand and smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at her.

The teacher calls us back and Prim and I look at each other. "Bye Rory." She says then goes up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. My cheeks become hot. She smiles at me once again then walks away and I am frozen. My hand touches the spot where she kissed me. I was conflicted. I've never felt this way before. I am clammy, shaking, and confused.

In all this emotion, I am able to form only one image in my head. It is of the angel who has just kissed me: Primrose Everdeen.

**What did you think? Please give me some feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	2. The tragedy

**Thank you so much for your feedback. It really means a lot to hear you like reading my story. Well, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! (:**

_(A few days earlier.)_

"Hold down the fort Gale." Says my father as he playfully punches Gale's shoulder. Gale, who is 13 now, smiles wide and says, "Don't worry I will." This is a typical morning routine at the Hawthorne house.

Before our father goes to work he says good bye to all of us. He smiles at me and my brother and gives us both mock punches like he gave Gale.

I am grinning at this because to me this means I am finally being recognized as a man like my brother.

"Now Gale, Rory, and you too Vick; I am counting on all three of you to take care of your mother. Think you can do that for me?" He asks with a grin.

We know what he means, our mother is pregnant and she is due any day now and we need to be ready for when the baby arrives. "Yes sir!" we reply enthusiastically.

It isn't everyday our father gives us a responsibility. He smiles wide and says, "I knew I could count on my boys. Well, I'll be back at 5:00."

With that he tosses on his dented mining helmet and walks away with the other coalminers.

I was in school and I was writing an essay at my desk. It was an average day until… Boooooommmm!

Me and the rest of my class were thrown on the ground. Another teacher runs in and screams, "There's been an explosion in the mine!" Oh no, dad.

We all run out of the class room and I am frantic to get out. I find my brothers and we were dismissed to go home while they search the mineshaft for survivors.

We sit inside and my mother is on the brink of hysterics. The happy joyful woman who was my mother was now a nervous wreck. Vick is trying to hold back from crying.

Gale and I are each holding our mother's hands and staying strong. About half an hour later a peacekeeper arrives at our house.

Gale takes charge since if anything happened to father he would be the new man of the house. "Hello son, is your mother here?" the peacekeeper asks. His expression is somber.

"She is but, I am the oldest child so, you can tell me whatever you need to say." Gale says in a mature tone. "Son, I am sorry to inform you that your father has been killed in the explosion."

My brother took a deep inhale and turned to look at me. His look read 'Rory, you better not cry or else.' So, I held it in and besides I want to show Gale I am old enough to be a man like him.

I give him a sharp nod. Gale turns back to the peacekeeper. He keeps going on about how deeply sorry he is. I turn away and go back to comfort mother.

I knew she heard the news because her eyes were filled with tears. I keep my strong emotionless face and let my mother weep into my shoulder.

After a few more minutes, Gale walks in and takes over my position to let our mother cry into his shoulder now.

"We are going to city hall Saturday. They are going to present us with a medal in honor of father's bravery." Gale says emotionless.

I knew just by looking at Gale's face that his old ways and self are gone. He is the man of the house now and he has to live up to it.

_(Saturday)_

We stand in front of city hall with the other families who lost loved ones in the mines. Gale receives the medal for Valor, being the oldest child and all.

My mom has gotten over her crying and is staying strong. Vick however is crying into her dress. He is only 5 so I let him do it.

I glance around at the other families and I see one little girl who I know all too well: Primrose Everdeen. She is with her family and crying into her older sister's shirt.

Their mother is just there standing stoic and drained of life. I haven't really talked to Prim since that day when we were 5. I have seen her every now and then and I always glance her way.

If anything that pretty little girl I met 2 years ago has gotten even prettier in these 2 years than I remember when we were 5.

I want to walk over and comfort her but; she has her face buried in sister's shirt and her sister is trying to consol her. The mayor finishes speaking and we go home.

Before I can even get a thought into my head I hear Gale. "Rory, take this to the bakery and get us some bread for dinner." Gale says handing me money. I nod in understanding.

When I walk into the bakery I am immediately yelled at by the baker's wife. She is calling me a brat or something. But, at this point I really don't care.

I pick up two loaves of bread and set the money on the counter and left the bakery. I get into the Seam and not a soul is out as I walk by the houses. That was until I heard quiet sobbing.

I look to my right and see Prim sitting on a tree stump in her front yard. Her face is in her hands and she is crying. My heart is breaking watching her. I hate seeing her sad because it makes me feel awful.

I look at the bread in my hands and back at Prim. I break one of the loaves in half and walk up to her. "Prim." I say in somber voice. She looks up at me and tries to smile. I smile back at her. I clear my throat.

"I just bought these. Here you can have this." I say handing her one of the halves of the loaf. "Rory, I can't take this." She says. "No, please just take it. It will make me feel better." I plead.

She smiles her beautiful sweet smile at me. Before I know it she is hugging me. I am in shock but, I hug her back. She looks at me with a smile and says, "Thank you Rory, for always being nice to me."

"Prim, I would do anything for you. You are the nicest girl I know." I say. I am frozen at the truth of my words. I just admitted to Prim how I feel.

As I am thinking, Prim kisses my cheek just like she did when we were 5. I blush deep red and she smiles at me. Just then I hear someone call for her from her house. "That's my sister. I have to go. Bye Rory."

She says as she runs into her house. I start to walk back home and I am still thinking about Prim.

I realize though that when I walk through that door Gale is gonna lick me good when I tell him I gave half a loaf of bread to someone. But, I don't care what happens.

I am proud that I did it and nothing can change my opinions. Because doing that for Prim will be worth the punch in the face Gale gives me when I get home.

For her it was worth it.


	3. The Reaping

**Here is chapter 3. I won't be able to write more for the next couple days because of finals. Anyway enjoy. (:**

It was blistering hot outside today. This no ordinary day though, it is Reaping Day for the 74th annual hunger games.

I just signed in and I am now being corralled into a section with the other 12 year olds. We are pretty much like cattle to the Capitol because we are just sitting here waiting to be slaughtered.

Gale told me not to worry about being picked but, I am not worried about me. I am worried about him.

It is my first reaping and my name is in the reaping only one time; Gale's name is in there 42 times because he signed up for the tesserae when dad died.

I am brought back to attention by Effie Trinket's shrill voice over the speakers. Effie has always freaked me out because her crazy fashions but, that is how the Capitol people dress.

But to me and probably everyone else; the Capitol people are a bunch of freaks.

She starts drooling on and I am not paying attention until I hear her say, "Ladies first!" I immediately come back to attention.

I look back at Gale and find him looking at Katniss, Prim's older sister, with concern. I of all people know Gale loves Katniss more than anything and he would do anything for her.

I look back to Effie who has chosen a slip of paper and opened it. She smiles and says, "Primrose Everdeen."

Oh no. My heart drops to my stomach and I am frozen. How can this be? It was her one slip in thousands! I look at Prim who is scared out of her mind. She walks slowly to the aisle.

I am watching her helpless. I want to volunteer to go in her place but, I am a boy and she is a girl so, I can't and it is killing me.

Prim is about to walk up the stairs when Katniss starts yelling, "Prim!" I look to see Katniss being held back by peacekeeper and she screams, "No, I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute."

We all look at her in awe at her act of selflessness. By Katniss doing this, she is sacrificing herself for Prim.

Prim is latched onto Katniss even though Katniss is ordering her to let go but, eventually I see Gale come and take Prim away. Prim is screaming and wailing at Katniss.

Out of nowhere, people start using the 3 finger salute at Katniss and I join in to show admiration for her bravery.

Well Effie rambles on; Haymitch Abernathy, District 12's only living victor and the town drunk, falls off the stage and I smile a little.

This day is awful and Haymitch's drunken stage dive was something everyone here needed. Effie gets the reaping going again and goes over to the boys' bowl. Please, don't pick Gale.

She gets a slip and returns to the microphone. "Peeta Mellark." She says in a rueful tone. Peeta Mellark? Who the heck is he? I look and realize I have seen Peeta before.

He is the baker's youngest son and he is very nice like the baker too. Thankfully he is nothing like his screaming, shrew of a mother. I look at Peeta and Katniss on stage, both stoic and silent.

They shake hands and that ends the reaping. I watch Gale, Prim, and Mrs. Everdeen go into the justice building to say goodbye to Katniss.

Poor Prim, I feel so bad and I want to help her but, I am not sure how.

_(Later that day)_

"Rory, can you go and see if the Everdeen's would like to join us for dinner?" my mom asks in her sweet voice. "Of course, mom." I say and kiss my mom's cheek.

I walk out the door and start off to the Everdeen's house. I don't know what I'll do to help Prim because I can't bring Katniss home.

I am about to knock on the door when I hear quiet sobs coming from the backyard. Prim, I know the sound of her crying better than anyone.

It always seems I only talk to Prim when she is sad and I feel terrible I never talk to her after I help her. I promise this time will be different. I go around to the backyard of Prim's house.

I see her sitting near her goat and milking it as she is sobbing to herself. I am about to speak when all of the sudden Prim stops and looks at me.

He eyes are red and puffy and her face is covered in tears. "Rory." She says through sobs and runs over to me. She throws herself into me and I have to regain my footing.

Prim locks her arms around my torso and cries into my chest. I gently put my arms around her. I rub her back soothingly and try to calm her as best I can.

"Ssshhh, Prim it's okay. I'm here." I say softly. "Rory, what if. What if Katniss doesn't come back and and…" she says then, I interrupt her, "Prim, Katniss is strong and smart. If anyone can make it out of the games it is her. You and I both know that."

She manages her sweet smile at me and says, "Thank you Rory. I'm sorry I just feel so alone without Katniss."

I look at her and brush a hair behind her ear and I say, "You're not alone. I will be here for you, always." She looks at me with a surprised expression.

Oh no, I screwed up. "Prim, I…" I start but, then my eyes widen as I realize that Prim is kissing me on my lips.

All I can conjure in this emotional mess that is my mind is: Primrose Everdeen, the one and only girl I've ever loved is kissing me.

This is my first kiss and even though I have nothing to compare it to; it feels so perfect and right. Her soft lips on mine is the best feeling I've ever had. She pulls away and smiles at me.

I try to smile but, I know I am blushing at grinning at her like an idiot. "Rory, you are the kindest boy I know. You help me through all my horrible times when no one else does. Also, I've always liked you."

She says as a blush crosses her cheeks. She likes me! I thought this day would never come! I feel like telling her I love but, I don't want to freak her out.

"Prim, I've liked you since the first day I saw you. You are beautiful and sweet and hearing that from you makes me the happiest person alive." I say with a smile.

She grins then says, "So, did you come here for a reason or just to see me?"

I let out a chuckle and say, "Well, a little of both. But, my mom wanted me to invite you and your mother to our house for dinner."

"That sounds great. I'll get my mom. Meet you out front, okay?" she says then gives my lips a quick kiss before running to her house.

She stops at the door and looks back me and gives me a shy smile and wave then, goes inside. Yes! I finally kissed Prim and she likes me!

As I walk to the front of Prim's house, all I can think is that is the best day of my life.

**What did you think? Be honest. I can't wait to see your feedback. Thank you for reading. (:**


	4. The meadow

**I took a study break to write another chapter. Well, without further or do, here is chapter 4. **

"Prim, where are we going?" I ask confused and my eyes covered by a piece of cloth. Prim told me last night at dinner to wait for her after school tomorrow and I agreed without hesitation.

After school finally came and when she came up to me, she tied a piece of cloth around my head to cover my eyes and said she wanted to take me somewhere. I am confused but, excited.

I'm eager to see where my golden haired angel is taking me. She giggles as she is pulling me along and says, "You'll see." I smirk a little.

To be completely honest right now, I really don't care where she takes me. As long as she is with me I'm happy. We stop and Prim says, "Okay Rory, we need to crawl."

I feel her making me lie down on the ground and guide me slightly. She tells me to stop crawling so, I get up. I then hear her crawl and get up then, she laced her fingers with mine and I smile.

"We're almost there." She says happily. We walk for a couple more yards and then we stop. "My sister and father used to take me here when I was little in the spring time. It is one of my favorite places to be and I want to share this place with you." Prim explains happily and then takes the cloth away from my eyes.

The first thing I see is a beautiful meadow with dozens of different varieties of wild flowers. It looks beautiful, serene and this does seem like a place my Prim would go.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She says with a smile. I turn to face her. "It is. But, it's nothing compared to you." I say caressing her face in my hands. She smiles at me and her cheeks are slightly flushed pink.

She looks radiant as the sun even though, in my eyes she is always beautiful. She lifts one of her hands to touch my face and starts to lean in closer to me.

I know she wants to kiss me right now and I really want to kiss her. I close my eyes, pucker my lips slightly, and lean in but, then I feel myself almost fall over because, Prim has run away from me.

I look at her wide eyed and bewildered. What is she doing? She gives me a playful smile and says almost taunting, "If you want to kiss me; you'll have to catch me."

She starts running into the meadow and I smirk. Okay Prim, I'll play your little game. I start off after her and after a minute or two of chasing her, I finally get her.

I scoop her up into my arms and give her a victorious smile. She has a shocked expression on her face that slowly turns into a bashful one. "Got you," I say playfully.

Holding Prim in my arms wasn't a difficult task. Prim is so small, light, and delicate. I always feel as if I might break her with a single touch. Well, Compared to my tall and lean muscular build anyway.

This is yet another thing that I have in common with my father and Gale. "You sure did," she says touching my face with her small, soft hand.

"Do I get a reward?" I ask playfully raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

Before I even know what hits me, she is able knock me off my balance even though I'm holding her off the ground in both my arms.

I fall backward into a soft bed of meadow grass and then, I see Prim come into my view. Prim's beautiful golden hair is draping over her shoulders and hanging slightly in my face, tickling my nose.

Her beautiful sky blue eyes that I could stare into forever are gazing at me. I smile my happiest smile because I could gaze up at her forever if it were possible.

She smiles her signature sweet smile at me leans down and puts her lips on mine. I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing Prim.

She is the one and only thing I've ever wanted for so long and now I finally have her to myself. My hand moves to caress her face. We share a few more moments in this beautiful kiss until she pulls away.

"Was the reward worth the wait?" she asks and giggles slightly. She starts running her fingers through my thick, dark brown hair.

I smile at her and say, "Anything from you is worth the wait." She blushes at my compliment and she is still running her fingers through my hair; I don't want her to stop and she doesn't.

I look out the corner of my eye and see beautiful blue flowers that are the same color as Prim's eyes. They are forget-me-nots. I all of the sudden remember a memory of what my father told me when I was 5, before I met Prim, about these very flowers.

"_I used to pluck the petals off these forget-me-nots when I was younger to see if your mother loved me." He said holding the flower out for me to see. "Why?" I ask. He chuckled and said, "Because you can't tell if someone truly loves you unless you ask this flower." "Why would I ask a flower anything?" I ask confused. My father laughs again and says, "Because Rory, this flower represents hope and true love. So, remember this son, okay? If the last petal you pluck says she loves you then, she will forget-you-not." He laughed at his joke and I said, "Dad?" "Yes Rory?" He asks. "Girls are gross." I say then stick out my tongue in disgust. My father fell over holding his gut and laughing his head off at my typical 5 year old boy comment._

I smile at the flowers and at the happy memory of me and my father. I pick two of them. Prim is watching me with curiosity and I put one of them in her hair.

She smiles and continues running her fingers through my hair. I look at the five petals on the flower and start putting my Dad's advice into play.

I start to pluck each petal one by one saying to myself, "She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not, and… she loves me!"

I toss back the empty stem and look at Prim, who is staring at me intently. I reach up to her face and move my hand to the back of her head and gently pull her down to kiss me.

Her lips met mine and I feel as if a spark ignites between our lips. She is now lying down beside me and inching closer to me. This is by far the greatest day of my life.

With Prim and I alone in a beautiful meadow and me kissing her to show her how much she truly means to me. I pull away this time but, quickly kiss her on her forehead.

I brush the hair out of her face and happily gaze at her. She is mirroring my same expression.

She snuggles up to me and nestles her head in the crook of my neck and places one of her hands on my chest. I instinctively wrap my arms protectively around her.

I kiss the top of her head and I feel her trying to shift closer into me. We lay there together in peaceful silence and I absent mindedly play with a strand of her hair.

I look at the sunset and turn to Prim. "I think our families are missing us." I say. She looks at me incredulous. She starts to give me pouting look. She doesn't want leave but, neither do I.

"Prim, believe me I would love stay here with you forever. But, I need to get you back to your mother and myself to mine as well so they don't think you and I ran off together." I say holding her hand up to my lips and kiss it.

"I would run away with you." She says looking at me with an expression both serious and sincere at the same time. It takes me a few seconds to realize she isn't kidding.

"Prim, I wish we could. But, where would we go?" I say looking at her with sincerity.

"I don't care. I would live in a frozen wasteland for the rest of my life if it meant you would be there with me." She says then kisses me.

I knew this kiss was meant to convince me run away with her right this second. I am very tempted to give in but, I let the images that cross in my mind multiple times a day come through at this moment.

These images are of how I imagine my future with Prim. I always day dream about these images every day. Prim and I getting married, having children, living happily together.

But, in these images I also see my family and hers as well. Having Gale, Vick, Posy, Katniss, and our mothers visiting us and seeing our children and siblings' children together.

I knew that if I ran away with her; we would be giving up our families forever. I pull away and look Prim right in her eyes and say, "Prim, it isn't right. We can't do that to our families. I can't just take you selfishly away like a thief in the night from your mother and sister. Are you really ready to leave your family just like that?" I ask.

She hesitates then shakes her head and is looking down at the ground. I lift her chin with my hand so our gazes meet.

"Prim, I want to be with you but, I want to be with you the right way. We are 12 so, let's just enjoy being 12. Okay?" I say then kiss her lips softly.

As I pull away she says, "Okay Rory." I smile at her and say, "Okay, let's go home. Tonight's the opening ceremonies. We can see Katniss!" I say sounding as cheerful as possible for her.

She smiles at me laces her fingers with mine and we walk back to the fence. We climb under the fence and back to the Seam. I walk her to her house.

We say our goodbyes and I kiss her goodnight. As I am walking away I feel elated and happier than ever.

I can't wait till tomorrow when I again get see my angel: Prim.

**That was a long chapter. Sure there was a lot of fluff but, come on it's a romance story, right? (; **

**Tell me what you think. Once again thank you for reading.**


	5. The melt down of Gale Hawthorne

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments. It truly means a lot to me to hear you enjoy my story. Well, here is another chapter for you to read. Enjoy! (:**

Tonight we are watching the Hungers Games on our old, battered TV in our house. We are still watching intently because Katniss is still alive in the arena and everyone is pulling for her and the boy form our district, Peeta, as well. Last night, we saw the rule change where 2 tributes can win if they are from the same district. We saw Katniss call out Peeta's name from where she was sleeping in a tree. Prim looked excited because she is now more confident than ever that Katniss will return home.

* * *

Tonight, Prim and her mother came over to watch the games with us like always. I love this because Prim always sits with me on our old love seat in our living room.

She snuggles close to me and I put one of my arms around her shoulders. I then, take one of her hands in my free hand. I look at Gale on a stool watching the TV intently.

He is watching Katniss's every move as if it was her last one. Katniss finally gets to the river, where Rue told her she saw Peeta last. Katniss finds dried blood and starts calling for Peeta in a hushed voice.

Katniss says his name again and hears, "Have you come to finish me off sweetheart?" Katniss's eyes widen and she calls out softly, "Peeta! Where are you?"

She takes a few more steps and then Peeta is heard again, "Well, don't step on me." Katniss looks down and sees Peeta's blue eyes and smile appear out of the mud. She smiles at his camouflage work.

I even have to admit it was pretty impressive. We watch as Katniss cleans and tends to Peeta's wounds. We also watch as she drains an incredible amount of pus and blood from Peeta's leg wound.

Katniss takes Peeta to a cave and Peeta starts to talk to her about what she should do if he dies and Katniss looks at him and tells him he won't.

Peeta keeps trying to talk but, eventually Katniss leans forward to kiss Peeta to make him shut his mouth and probably for other reasons as well.

Right when they kiss Gale gets a look of rage and hurt in his eyes and gets up abruptly and says, "I'm going to the backyard."

He storms out the house and we hear him breaking boards and shouting every foul word he knows as he is breaking things. It wasn't just this one thing that set Gale off.

It was a build up from the opening ceremonies when he saw Katniss and Peeta smiling and holding hands on the chariot. When he saw her with Peeta it made him cringe and look betrayed and hurt.

I look at Prim and she mirrors my same emotion. Neither of us has to say anything to know that we are thinking the same thing. We know it is killing Gale to see Katniss with Peeta.

I don't blame him though for what he is doing. If Prim didn't like me like she does and only saw me as a friend and then kissed another boy; I would be doing the same thing Gale is doing right now.

Eventually we hear the breaking and shouting of curse words stop and then hear Gale just break down in the backyard. I hear him quietly sob and just sound defeated.

My mother and Prim's mother walk out to comfort Gale. Hearing Gale cry makes me realize that I've never seen or heard Gale cry ever, until now.

I look at Prim and give her a light kiss just to reassure myself that she is my girl. "Poor Gale, I can't imagine what he must be going through right now." Prim says soft and sympathetic.

"I feel bad that he isn't as lucky as me. I mean I have you and he has no one. He loves Katniss more than anything and she doesn't return that feeling." I say somber.

"Katniss just doesn't want to lead Gale on. She wants him to find a girl who can give him a happy marriage and family." Prim says. I feel bad at what I just said.

So, Katniss does love Gale and only wants the best for him. I have a new found respect for her. I've always respected Katniss but, now I truly admire her for her only wanting the best for my brother.

I lean over to Prim and give her a long lingering kiss and then I hear my brother Vick. "Posy, shield your eyes!" he says humorously.

Posy giggles as Vick covers her eyes then carries her down the hall to the nursery. I laugh a little and shout back, "Hey Vick, you won't understand until you have a girlfriend so, shut it!"

Prim is laughing beside me and she turns my head back in her direction and gives me another kiss. We look into each others' eyes and smile.

We are then interrupted by Gale's boots walking on the wood floor. I turn my head to look at him and he looks absolutely drained.

He is looking at Prim in my arms and I can see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. Gale turns back to our mother and says, "I'm turning in for the night. I need to rest."

My mom gives him a sympathetic nod and Gale turns back in our direction. "I'm sorry Gale. I hope you feel better." Prim says in her sweet voice.

Gale smiles at her and says, "Thank you Prim." Prim can make anyone smile, even in the worst of times. Gale walks down the hall to his room.

I share a bedroom with Vick so, it is kind of difficult to have privacy. At least Gale has his own room to vent whenever he needs to. The games end for the day and I have to say goodnight to Prim.

"Goodnight. I'll walk you to school in the morning like always." I say with a grin. Prim kisses me and says, "See you tomorrow Rory and sleep well."

With that I watch her walk out with her mother and I go to my room. I lay down and am about to sleep when I hear Vick ask, "Rory, what's _it_ like? You know, with you and Prim."

"Why?" I ask surprised at why my 10 year old brother would want to know this. "You just seem so happy and I just want to know what _it_ is like?" he asks a little softly toward the end.

I smile at this and say, "If by _it_ you mean being in love then, it is the best feeling ever." "What if I'm not lucky as you and I end up like Gale?" he asks somber.

I sigh and say, "Vick, everyone's different. I just happen to be on the good end of things. Don't worry you'll find a girl to love you Vick." "Thanks Rory, night." He says. "Night Vick." I say.

I then fall into a deep slumber but, I am still trying to process Vick and I's conversation.

**I know not the best chapter but, it was necessary for the story to make sense later on. Thank you and I hope to hear some feedback. **


	6. The confession

**Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy! (:**

I am going to pick up Prim to go to the meadow with me. We've been doing this a lot lately because, well Katniss and Gale are both always busy.

Katniss is busy getting ready to go on her victory tour with Peeta.

Gale, well Gale is working in the mines and spends the rest of his time hunting so, I barely see him anymore.

He always tells me he'll teach me how to hunt but, he keeps forgetting or doesn't have time so, I've spent most of my time with Prim.

Even though I have been courting Prim for a little over a month now; I can't ever seem not to be nervous around her. Prim's been a lot happier since Katniss has gotten home.

Also, I go to the Victors' Village to see her now. Since Katniss won the games, the Everdeen's live in one of the fancy houses in the village.

At first, Katniss didn't like the fact that Prim and I were together.

I knew it because she was about to snap at me when she found out upon her return; Prim made her stop. I told Katniss, when we were alone, that I loved Prim and I would never do anything to hurt her.

Since then Katniss adores me for taking care of her sister and being there for her when she couldn't. Needless to say I'm happy I have Katniss and Prim's mother's blessing to court Prim.

I love their house. It amazes me the things I see when I go there like their telephone and hot and cold running water. Hey, I'm a Seam boy; we don't have those kinds of things.

I walk up to their front stoop and ring the doorbell, since Mrs. Everdeen told me it was more the proper thing to do than to bang on the door with my fist.

I smooth back my hair and get a tight grip on the flowers I brought for Prim. They are primroses that I found out by the fence.

Katniss answers the door and smiles at me and says unevenly, "Hello Rory, do you need me to get Prim?" "Yes Katniss that would be great. Thank you." I say as proper as I can.

"Here I'll take the flowers. I'm sure Prim will love them." Katniss says uneven still and manages a smile at me.

Katniss looked unnerved right when she opened that door. Katniss is one the bravest people I know so, something has to be wrong. Prim comes to the door and immediately gives me a hug.

Katniss is watching us with what I can only describe as fear. "Come on, Rory let's go." Prim says then starts dragging me with her.

"Prim, what are…?" I start but, she interrupts, "Rory, we have to go now. I can't explain. Just don't ask questions."

I am caught off guard by her tone but I say, "Alright Prim." She continues pulling me along all through town, the Seam, and to the fence. When we get to the meadow Prim let go of me and sits down.

Her expression is frightful and she looks like she is about to cry. If there is one thing that has the ability to torture me, it is when Prim is hurting. I sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"Prim please, talk to me. I hate seeing you hurt and I can't help unless you tell me." I say well, more like plead. She looks at me, tears threatening to appear in her eyes.

"Rory, President Snow came to talk to Katniss. Katniss walked out looking scared. I don't know what is going on and it is scarring me. What. What if Katniss is in danger? What if we all are in danger? I just don't know." She says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

I wipe it away with my thumb and lift her gaze to meet mine.

"Primrose Everdeen, you mean more to me than anything on this earth. If Snow wants to hurt you and your family then, it'll be over my dead body. As long as I'm alive I will never let anyone harm you. Not ever." I say in my most protective tone.

She looks at me with disbelief and says, "But, he's leader of Panem. He can do whatever he wants to anyone. I'm not worried about me, Rory. I'm worried about you. If he killed you then, I couldn't live anymore because, I. I. Rory, I love you."

She collapses into tears in my arms. I hold her close to me and I stroke her hair as I try and process her words. Prim just said she loved me. She loves me! "Prim, you really love me?" I ask softly.

She looks at me with puffy, moist, red eyes. "I. I. I. I do Rory. I always have loved you." She says through sobs. I kiss her lightly then, I smile sheepishly at her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those words. Prim, I've loved you since the day I first saw you when we were 5. I love you, more than anything." I say as I brush the stray hairs out of her face.

She stops crying and smiles at me. Her hand reaches for my face and I put my hand over hers. She leans in closer to me then, I close the gap between our lips.

This kiss seemed different. Like it was the one that proved that I loved her and she loved me. I pulled away and see her beautiful sweet smile as she looks at me.

"I love you." I say softly as I gaze into her eyes. "I love you." She repeats then kisses me again. We kiss for a few more moments then she pulls away from me.

We sit there and talk for a while more then I walk her home. We finally get back and I say goodnight and I tell her I love her again. It feels so great to finally tell her that I love her.

It's even better when she says she loves me back. I feel like I'm dreaming because I never thought I would hear her say it. As I kiss her and say goodbye, I walk away feeling complete.

I love Prim and she loves me. I can't help but, whistle happily as I walk home.

Right now I am happier than ever.

**Tell me your opinions. Thanks for reading.**


	7. The dream

**Thank you for commenting. Rory has a sort of change going on in his life in this chapter. It is supposed to prove that deep down, Rory is really a normal teenage boy. This along with future chapters that include either this or violence is why I changed the rating to T to be safe. **_**Warning: If you don't want to know what goes on in a teenager's mind. Don't read it.**_** Anyway, Enjoy. (:**

_I was laying down in the meadow. It was so peaceful. The mockingjays were chirping a pleasant tune and I was lying in the meadow grass with my arms behind my head. I am at total calmness until Prim comes into my line of sight. I reach up to touch her beautiful, angelic face and then, she puts her lips on mine. It's so perfect. She pulls away from me and smiles her beautiful smile at me and starts to run her fingers through my hair. I smile back at her. She giggles and whispers into my ear, "Ror-ry. Ror-ry". _

"Rory, wake up." Says Vick right next to me. My eyes fling open and I realize that I had that same dream again.

Ever since the night of my 13th birthday two weeks ago I've been having that same dream every night. Ever since that one night with Prim I've seen her in a whole new way.

On Sunday of last week, I had a private talk with Gale about my dreams with me and Prim. Since Gale is the only older male, besides our dead father, who I trust telling this stuff to.

He told me that my dreams were completely normal, which made me relieved, and he told me it was just part of becoming an adult. But, still the dreams puzzled me.

My heart tells me it isn't right to like her that way but, my body says it is the completely right thing. The dream always ends in the exact same spot which always makes me mad.

It all started the night of my 13th birthday when Prim came over.

(_Flashback_)

I was laying down on our old love seat taking a nap. I heard a knock at the door. "Hello Prim. Do you want me to get Rory?" my mom asks in a cheerful voice.

"Yes please. I want to show Rory something. Don't worry we won't be out too late." Prim says. I get up and come right to the door. Prim walks up to me and gives me a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Rory," she whispers in my ear. "Thanks Prim, okay mom I'll be back." I say then head out with Prim.

"Wait." Prim says then ties that same cloth over my eyes like when she showed me the meadow. I chuckle and ask, "Where are we going now?" "You'll see." She says playfully.

I then feel her pulling me along and we crawl under the fence. She pulls me along and then we stop.

She pulls the blind fold off my face and says, "This is a pond off the meadow. I thought maybe we could swim." She says then, walks away.

"Okay but, I…" I start but, then glance in her direction and my words die on my tongue. She took off her dress to go swimming. It usually isn't a big deal to swim in underwear because everyone does it.

But, looking at Prim now in this second; she… changed. That pretty little girl I first met had seemed to be replaced by a gorgeous young woman.

I've noticed my um, changes but, I've never really noticed hers. She was undoing her braids to let her hair down. I was starring at her.

As she shook out her hair, she looked at me looking at her and asked, "Rory, are you okay?" I shook my head and said, "Yeah, I'm. I'm fine."

"Well, aren't you coming in?" she asks as she starts to wade into the water. "Yeah hold on." I say then take off my shirt and throw it to the ground.

This time Prim stops and stares at me and I can see a blush on her cheeks. I look down at my body and back at her. She is still looking at me.

I walk towards her and say, "Prim, are you alright?"

It pulls her out her trance and she apologizes profusely, "Rory, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to…" I stop her words with a kiss.

"It's okay Prim. I don't mind, really." I say to reassure her. We swim, splash each other, and joke around. It was all very comfortable until I splashed her and she lunged at me to tackle me into the water.

I fumble a little. We start laughing until I hear Prim stop giggling abruptly. I look at Prim who is staring at me. I then realize our position right now.

She has her arms around my neck and I am holding her close to me with my arms wrapped around her waist. I didn't know what to do but, for some reason my body took over the thinking for me.

I put my lips to her hers and felt an instant spark. This kiss was the most passionate out of any kiss either of us ever had. I feel her fingers entangling in my hair as she pressed me for more.

I felt the urge to want more but, my mind returned to me and put me back under control. What am I doing? I can't take advantage of Prim like that.

All of the sudden I broke away and she looked me surprised and kind of disappointed I stopped this kiss. My cheeks grew hot.

I feel so embarrassed and angry at myself for doing whatever I was doing with her. "Prim, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I.I.I. I'm gonna go home." I say then, get out and put on my shirt.

I start to run away and I hear Prim calling to me. I kept running, I couldn't face her right now. I was so, embarrassed by what happened.

* * *

The house was empty except for me. Everyone else was out but, I was glad. I needed to be alone after what I went through today.

I am laying on my bed thinking about how I've probably made things with Prim awful. I was scolding myself until I heard a knock on my bedroom window. It was Prim, smiling at me.

I get up and open the window. "Hey." She says her hair still wet from the pond water. "Hey." I say then rub my neck embarrassed still, by the incident.

"Can I come in? I want to talk to you" she almost pleads. "Okay, yeah, of course Prim." I say then lift her up into my room. I sit on my bed and she sits beside me.

"Prim, I'm so sorry." I said holding both her hands in mine. I'm looking at her with pleading eyes. "For what?" she asks.

"Prim, I'm sorry I lost control of myself. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. It will never happen again. I'm so sorr…" I say then her lips cut me off.

"Rory, don't apologize for that. I just want to know why you ran away from me." Prim says. "Well, I felt mad and embarrassed with myself for taking advantage of you." I say looking to the ground.

"Rory, if anything that was my fault. I was urging you on because well, I kind of liked it. (She blushes deep red.) Just promise to never run away from me again." She says touching my face.

"I promise." I say. Then I kiss her lightly. "I'd love to stay but, your mom probably wouldn't like the fact that I'm in your room." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I say then give one more kiss before she climbs out my window and starts to run back to Victors' Village.

I felt better that she was okay with what happened and I soon fell asleep on my bed and started having that dream.

(_End Flashback_)

I look over to Vick sitting on his bed tying his shoes and smirking at me. I feel somewhat unsettled by it. "What?" I ask annoyed. "Oh nothing. Just the things you said in your sleep." He snickers.

My eyes widen. Ever since he turned 11 he's kind of become a thorn in my side.

"You will tell no one, if you know what's good for you!" I snarl through my teeth and pointing for him to leave the room. "Okay, whatever you say." He says then walks out.

I am in silence for only 5 seconds. Vick pokes his head back in and mimics what was supposed to be me talking in my sleep, "_Ooohhh Prim._" I snarl and throw my pillow at his face.

It hits him but, he walks out of the room laughing his head off at my expense. "Shut up you little fungus!" I yell in fury at him. I hear someone smack Vick upside the head as he is laughing.

"Ow, Gale what?" Vick asks peeved. "Vick, leave Rory alone. Or else." Gale threatens. Vick is silent and I hear Vick scurry outside. Gale pokes his head in and gives me a smirk.

I smirk back as he leaves. At least I know Gale still has my back. I smile at my still present friendship with my oldest brother.

**I know this chapter is completely different but, I had to make a point clear that Rory's feelings for Prim are becoming stronger. Still, I hope you were able to enjoy reading it and please give me your thoughts. (:**


	8. The whipping

**Thank you again for your comments. I always like seeing your opinions. Well, here the newest chapter. As always I hope you enjoy.**

Life has gotten harder in District 12. Old Cray, our head peacekeeper, has been taken away and replaced by a strict man who is cracking down on anything.

Needless to say and to quote Gale, 'He is making all our lives a living hell.'

Also Prim and I can't act like a couple in public anymore because, in order for Katniss to protect us; she has to label me and my family as her cousins.

I hate not being able to act like Prim's boyfriend in public but, if it is what will protect us and more importantly protect Prim then, I am by all means okay with it.

Prim and I were walking through town one evening because Katniss sent her and I into town to pick up something for dinner.

It was all fine until we started to see peacekeepers forcing people into the center square. Oh great not another whipping.

Our new head peacekeeper has been enjoying whipping "law breakers" and making the rest of us watch. I couldn't see the prisoner so well because he had a burlap sack over his head.

They tied him to the whipping post and tore off the bag. My heart sank then my body filled with rage as I saw it was Gale. Darn it Gale! He was finally caught hunting outside the fence.

He of all people should've been smart enough to stop hunting but, Gale is a rebel to the system as it is.

"This man is charged with poaching outside district borders. He is sentenced to a public whipping." The head peacekeeper informs us all in a spiteful voice.

I see him uncoil the whip and start to strike my brother. With each hit, Gale is wailing and yelling in excruciating pain. I know the whipping charge for poaching is 15 lashes.

But, Gale has already gotten 23. He is bleeding, scarred, and unconscious from the lashing.

Darius, another peacekeeper, tried to put a stop to it but, the new head peacekeeper knocks him unconscious with the butt of the whip's handle.

I always thought Darius was a womanizing, flirting creep but, I admire him for trying to help my brother. He raises the whip to strike Gale again but, the lash doesn't hit Gale.

I see Katniss diving in and taking the lash for Gale. It struck her face and her eye is swollen and her forehead and cheek are deeply lacerated.

I feel Prim, who had taken hold of my hand halfway through the whipping, pulling me along to assist Katniss and my brother. Peeta beat us there.

He was arguing with peacekeeper over the fact that he had done more than enough lashings to Gale and it was unethical now that he struck Katniss, who was innocent.

"What say do you have in this?" asks the peacekeeper. "Those people are my fiancé and her cousin. Her family is mine to look after as well." Peeta says firm.

The peacekeeper leaves, Peeta and I untie Gale while Prim's healer mind set has taken over and she is surveying Katniss and mostly my brother's wounds.

"We need to take him back to our house; mother will have what we need to help. Peeta and Rory; I need you to carry Gale back to our house. Katniss try to stay calm; stress will only make your wounds bleed more." Prim orders us in her very mature and respectful tone.

As I'm carrying Gale with Peeta, I can't help but, feel in dept to Peeta for the rest of my life. If it weren't for him my brother would be a white, cold, bloody corpse on the ground right now.

I have no idea how I'll ever repay him. We get to the Everdeen's house in Victors' Village. Right when Mrs. Everdeen saw Katniss and my brother, she sprung into action along with Prim.

I've always admired Mrs. Everdeen for her skills as a healer and Prim shares her same mind set and always helps her mother.

When I was 6, I found out that the Mrs. Everdeen and Prim helped all the sick and injured people from the mines and the Seam.

Since by that time I was hopelessly in love with Prim, I tried a multitude of plans to get myself hurt so, I could see her.

Some include trying to sprain my ankle on a root, to break my leg falling out a tree, and once I was almost gonna throw a rock at a nest to aggravate some tracker jackers.

But, all those and many more plans were failures because either my mother, father, or Gale would stop me before I could hurt myself.

I realize now that all of those plans especially the tracker jacker one were all completely stupid and ridiculous because, I have Prim now as my girl and I know now she loves me as much as I love her.

All though I know it is terrible, I wish I was the one hurt on that counter because Prim is currently cleaning out Gale's wounds. Why can't that be me?

Wow, I am a sick person for wanting that just so my girlfriend can touch me in any way.

Beside that though, watching Prim and her mother work is amazing because they are so good at what they do as healers.

After hours of bandaging and cleaning, they finally are finished helping my brother. I look over to see Peeta leaving and I go up to him and shake his hand.

"Peeta thank you for helping my brother." I say mature and grateful.

"It's no problem at all Rory. I hope your brother feels better. I'll go tell your mother you and Gale are here." Peeta says giving me a smile. Peeta and Prim are very alike in so many ways.

One is that they both have the ability to make you smile no matter what. With that Peeta and I give each other a nod and he walks out.

I look back to see Prim's mother trying tiredly to pick up a sleeping Prim to carry her up stairs.

"Um Mrs. Everdeen. I'll carry Prim upstairs. You can go to bed. Also, thank you for helping my brother. It means so much to me." I say then Mrs. Everdeen gives me a hug.

"It is no problem Rory. But, thank you; I'd appreciate it if you carry Prim upstairs. Aw, you are such a nice boy. (She kisses my forehead and looks at me.) If I had a son I'd want him to be like you." She says smiling at me.

I smile back and pickup Prim and start to carry her upstairs. Prim, who is 13 like me now, seems to be getting even more beautiful and mature with each passing day.

Although under all that she is that angel-like little girl who kissed my cheek when we were 5. I lay her down in her bed and tuck her in.

I kiss her forehead and start to walk away when I hear her beg, "Rory, please don't go." I look back at her to see her looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please, you can't leave I need you." She is almost about to cry. Oh no, my weakness is about to make a reappearance. I know she doesn't mean just to stay here in her house.

I know she wants me to stay here with her in her room. I've been dreading this moment because I still don't know if I'd be able to control myself if she kisses me.

"Prim, I don't think your mother would want you and me in the same bed." I say trying to find some way out. Even though, I desperately want to.

"It's okay, sometimes Peeta comes over and holds Katniss as she sleeps when she has nightmares. Just please Rory I need you." She pleads again and I see tears in her eyes.

Darn it, why am I so weak? Why does she have to have such an impact on me? Why can't I just walk away like most 13 year old boys do in these situations? I know the answer to all those questions.

I love her. I love more than my own life and I would do anything she wants or needs me for. I love her unconditionally and as much as she denies it, she has me wrapped around her little finger.

Whether she knows she does or not. I sigh and say, "Okay Prim, I'll stay." She smiles and makes room for me under her covers. I feel her snuggling up to me and I wrap my arms around her.

I feel her playing with the hairs on the back of my head with her fingers. 'Don't give into temptation Rory. Just try to ignore it.' My mind tells me. But, feeling her so close to me is making it so difficult.

I haven't been this close to her in months. It felt so good but, I was fighting to stay in control. "Rory?" I hear Prim whisper into my ear.

Stupidly, I look down and see her looking at me with what looks like want written all over her face. Especially in her eyes. "What is it Prim?" I ask.

"Rory, please. I want you. I need you." She says then I feel her lips on mine in a second before I can even answer her.

I am fighting to keep myself under control and I feel my mind and body telling me two different things. My mind tells me, "Rory stop it right now!" but, my body is telling me, "Good, give into it."

As a last ditch effort I say through the kisses, "Prim, no I can't. I…" but, she says, "Please Rory." I then feel her weaving her fingers into my hair and kissing me more intensely.

My hands move to her waist and pull her closer to me. 'It's over, I'm a goner' is all I can register. She is unbuttoning my shirt and eventually gets it completely off me and throws it away somewhere.

I feel her run her hand along my bare chest and I feel her smile. I am brought back though when I realize that I'm trying to pull off her dress. I pull away to stop myself.

What is wrong with me? Rory Hawthorne you are the stupidest boy on Earth to succumb to simple teenage desires.

I regret stopping the kiss a little when I see confusion and hurt on her face. "Rory, don't you want me?" she asks then I say to her.

"Prim, listen to me. I want you. I want you desperately. But, it's like I told you before, I can't do it. I can't lose control with you and do something we might regret later. I love you too much to do that."

"I wouldn't regret it. I know what I want. I love you." She says looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes. "Prim, what if I got you pregnant?" I say trying to reason with her.

"I would have your children in a heartbeat." She says and tries to kiss me again.

I manage to stop her and say, "No Prim, we are 13. This along with what might happen after that is beyond us right now. We are too young. Just remember though, I do want you just later on in the right way. I care too much about you." I say then kiss her lightly.

"Can't you care less?" Prim asks with a hopeful smile. I laugh a little and say, "Nice try Prim." I hear her sigh. "Hey, I love you. Remember that." I say and kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too Rory. So much." She says then settles in and falls asleep in my arms. I look at my bare torso and see my shirt a few feet away on the floor. That was a close one.

If it would have gone on for another more minute or two we would've done the unthinkable. But, what was that I saw from her tonight? It was like a completely different person than the Prim I know.

But, I always forget that Prim and I are both teenagers with similar desires so I can somewhat understand now. Soon I drift off peacefully with the girl I love in my arms.

**What did you think? Please give me your opinions. Thank you for reading. (:**


	9. The Quell

**Thank you for all your comments. I love seeing people like my story. Thank you a million times. **

Today was the reaping for the Third Quarter Quell, or in other words the 75th annual Hunger Games. Normally I'd be in the reaping but, today I'm an observer.

I'm an observer because this year victors are being reaped from each district instead of random children. Since Katniss is the only female from our district, she has to go no matter what.

Having this knowledge in mind, you'd think Prim would be a nervous wreck right now. But, she is staying strong and I am extremely surprised yet, proud of her.

Just last year, Katniss was reaped and Prim was so upset and this year she was staying strong.

When the reaping ended, it was Katniss and Peeta as our tributes and Haymitch as their mentor like last year. When they left it was even stranger than years past.

This year our Victors' village was completely empty of victors. Sure it was usually just Haymitch living there and drinking himself into incoherence but, now it was empty and strange.

I really don't know how else to describe it. I went over to the Everdeen's because; I wanted to keep my promise to Katniss that I would look after her sister for her while she is gone.

This is no problem for me since I love Prim and I've done it before.

Days past and we watched the opening ceremonies where once again Cinna has made Katniss and Peeta the tributes to out shine the rest.

The opening ceremonies were also strange because out of all the tributes, Katniss and Peeta were pretty much the only teenagers in the games. The rest ranged from ages 20-70.

The older people surprised me the most with their courage to be there even though I had no idea who any of them were. Mrs. Everdeen and my mother recognized a few though.

On interview night, all the tributes held hands in defiance to the Capitol and the screen went black. Prim and I gave each other confused and frightened looks.

About an hour later I heard a loud rumbling sound from outside. It started to become louder then I heard a whistling. Oh no, not that.

"We have to go now!" I yell and drag Prim and her mother out of the house. I pulled them along through the town. Shells are blowing up all around us and we have to take cover every now and then.

It is absolute chaos right now. Buildings are on fire and people are running and screaming blood curdling screams. Children are crying and confused because sadly they have lost track of their parents.

Their parents could've either lost them or died from the explosions of the Capitol's bombs.

We make it safely, well safe as we can possibly be, to the Seam and see that Gale has taken charge in getting people out. "Rory! Get them out of here now!" Gale shouts at me.

"I'm doing it all right! I've been through enough to get us from Victors' Village to here!" I shout back. I am in no mood to get into a verbal battle with my brother.

I get Prim, her mother, and myself under the fence and Mrs. Everdeen runs ahead to help a wounded man who is missing a leg and dragging himself. He is crying out in agonizing pain.

I hear an extremely close whistling and look up to see a smaller bomb about to land a few yards away from Prim. "Prim!" I shout in distress then I throw myself in front of her to take the explosion for her.

It works because Prim looks to be okay but, my right shoulder, both arms, and back are in searing pain. I also feel like the right side of my face is bleeding and burning.

"Rory! Rory! No, Rory!" Prim says tears with in her eyes. She is looking at me with wild, bewildered and concerned eyes. I take her hand in mine and I smile and say, "You're safe Prim. You're safe."

"Rory, you're going to be fine. I'll try to help you and I'll get my mother." She says frantic and continues, "I love you and you're gonna be okay, alright."

She starts crying profusely and clutching to my hand for dear life.

"At least if I do die, you'll be safe. Promise you'll take care of my mother. I love you Primrose Everdeen. You have and always will be my angel." I say and kiss her hand.

"Don't talk like that. You're not going to die. I won't allow it." She says to me through sobs. I am losing consciousness and fast. Prim keeps on blurring out of my vision until everything goes black.

The last things I remember feeling are Prim kissing my lips and then I feel something lifting me.

* * *

All I can hear is the steady beat of a heart monitor and humming of several other machines. I open my eyes to see I am in a white room with many machines surrounding me.

The problem is the right half of my face is bandaged so I have to rely on seeing out of my left eye. I glance around and see a clear bag dripping some fluid into a tube that's connected to my arm.

I am listening to steady beeps until I hear someone walk in. It's Prim and my face lights up. She has the same reation.

"Rory! Thank God your okay. I was starting to think you weren't gonna wake up." She tells me. "Why Prim? How long was I out?" I ask.

"About 4 days, don't worry the doctors here are taking good care of you." She informs me touching the good side of my face. "Where is here?" I ask.

"We are in District 13. Apparently, they have been surviving underground for the last 75 years so, yeah. Here we are. We are good and safe underground." she says.

Wow, District 13! All I've seen of them is that film of their blown up wasteland of a town at the beginning of the reapings every year. But, I guess they were able to survive underground.

I look at Prim and see her wearing a uniform of a sort and an ID tag with her name and photograph on it. "What's with the uniform?" I ask with a smile.

"I'm a medical nurse in training. I've signed up to help in the hospital to help wounded and sick rebellion citizens and soldiers." She says and gives me a mock army salute that I can't help but laugh at a little.

"Where are our families? Are they okay?" I ask as Prim starts to check my wounds and vitals on the machines.

"Well, my mother is working here with me. Your mother, Vick, and Posy are all fine. Gale has been given a high rank in the rebel military by President Coin. She runs District 13 and the rebel military. Also, Haymitch is here and he is working on a plan to get Katniss and Peeta and the other Quarter Quell tributes here." Prim tells me.

I sighin relief knowing my family is okay. Also, I know Gale is happy now that he gets to fight in a rebellion against the Capitol. "What's wrong with me? I can't feel anything." I say.

She giggles and says, "You're fine. That's just the morphling in your system. It is what is making you not feel any pain. Without it you would be in extreme pain. The doctors say you should make a full recovery and be back to your normal self. It is mostly deep flesh wounds."

"Well that's great. But, I can't even feel my arms or face. But, at least I have you now." I say and look at Prim with a sincere smile. While I was in my coma, all I thought about was her.

She leans down and gives me a kiss. She pulls away and I give her a pouting expression because I didn't want it to end.

"That's all you get right now darling. Now rest, please. The more you rest, the faster you will get better. Then, you can kiss me all you want." She says and kisses my forehead.

"Will do, nurse Prim." I say with a chuckle and a smirk. She gives me her sweet smile then walks out. Well, now I can truly rest and get better now that I know my family and Prim are okay.

My eye lids close and I drift off to sleep like Prim told me to do.

**Tell me your thoughts. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. (:**


	10. The friend

**I know the last chapter was a little rushed at the beginning but, I'm back on track now. Here's chapter 10. (:**

On my time to myself that I have every day; I always spend it with Prim. It usually involves me taking her on a walk of some sort.

When we take our walks, we desperately wish we were home, where we have no commanding daily schedule and we could just talk in the meadow together back in District 12.

But, here in 13 we have to settle for just walking around the main hallways. But, one day Prim and I came upon this empty closet space so we go in there to have some much needed privacy.

I'm walking again but my shoulder, upper arms and back are still in bandages. My face though is fine without the bandages now.

Thanks to a healing agent given to me that was able to fully heal my face within two days. I love the old broom closet because it is a small space and Prim therefore has to sit in my lap.

Not that she minds at all though. We've been unable to really be close in a long time. Not since that one night where Gale was whipped and I almost lost control of myself with Prim in her bedroom.

I'm extremely glad that there is barely any room in our new hiding spot because we can't really move too around much and we can just talk and kiss mostly.

Today we are in the broom closet and it is silent. She is in my lap and curled up into my chest. I'm gently running my hands through her perfect golden hair.

It was silent until Prim asks, "How do think Katniss and Peeta are doing?"

"I think they are fine because we haven't really heard any news on them.I mean if anything happened Haymitch would've told us, right?" I say to reassure her.

"I just hope she and Peeta are okay." She says.

"I hope so too. Katniss is practically like a sister to me and even though Gale doesn't care for Peeta that much, I like him and hope he returns safely." I say then kiss the top of Prim's head.

Out of nowhere she puts her lips to mine and I immediately kiss her back. While I'm kissing her I think about the possible future for us.

Being free from the Capitol if the rebellion is successful, marrying her… Marrying Prim was what I wanted since I was 9. I know that when I get older I would try to be the best possible husband for her.

I would protect, love, and care for her. I know I am the only person who could love all of her and treat her well. It unsettles me to see the other guys here in 13 trying to flirt with her.

Not that she pays any attention to them. I wish I could find a way to show them she is mine. Then, it comes to me. I pull away from the kiss.

"Prim, how would you feel if I gave you a ring? I know we're too young for being engaged but, I was thinking a promise ring." I ask unsure of her answer.

"Rory, you don't have to get me a ring. I know you love me and I love you." She says and touches my face.

"Well, I just want to show those stupid 14 year old soldiers in training that your mine. I hate seeing them try anything with you." I say honestly.

"Oh, okay I understand. But, where are you going to find a ring?" she asks curious. "No idea. I'll find a way though." I say then kiss her lips.

Then there is a beeping and flashing coming from a bracelet on Prim's wrist. "Aw, why?" she says then looks up in distress. "What does that mean?" I ask.

"I have to go to the hospital for an emergency of some sort." She says bitter as she gets up and walks out. "I thought you liked the hospital?" I ask.

"I do. I just like being with you better." She says and grins at me. I grin back. Since my family's compartment is on the way to the hospital, Prim walked back with me.

As we walked into the hallway I see a boy around my age with black hair and pale skin sitting and working on something with his hands. Prim gets my attention and she kisses me.

When she pulls away she says, "Bye Rory, I love you." "I love you too Prim." I say then give her another quick kiss before she sprints down the hallway.

I smile at her until a voice pulls me back to reality, "Is she your girlfriend?" I look back to its owner and see it was that boy talking to me.

He is looking at me with emerald green eyes that I've only seen on tributes from District 1 in the games. Where could he have come from?

I smile proudly at him and say, "Yes she is. Her name's Primrose and I love her more than anything." He smirks and says, "Good for you, she's really pretty and seems very nice."

He seems very good natured. He gets up and extends his hand to me and giving me a friendly smile, "I'm Royal Hawkins. You can call me Roy though."

I return the gestures and reply, "I'm Rory Hawthorne."

We both laughed at the fact we have the same initials. "You're from District 12 right?" he asks. "Yup, what about you?" I ask. "My story's kind of complicated." He says looking down.

"I'm willing to listen." I say with a grin then we both sit on the floor.

"Okay well I'm the son of two runaways. My mother Jasmine is from District 1 and my father Rotor is from District 3. My mom originally escaped with her twin brother, my uncle Royal, when they were 17. He died trying to keep my mom alive. My mother almost died too until my father, who was 18, found her lying unconscious in the woods. He revived her and they fell in love. They made it safe to District 13, got married, and had me and my younger sister Arielle." He explains.

"Wow that makes my life sound so easy. I'm just the son of a coal miner." I say with a chuckle. Royal shows me what he was working on. He was weaving wire into a multitude of different things.

He explained that his mother was the daughter of a jeweler so she taught him how to make jewelry and he uses wire because it is easily accessible here and to show respect towards his dad's background in District 3.

As if on cue, Royal's mother appears in the door way of their compartment with a little girl, his sister I guess.

His mother is a very pretty woman with blond hair and emerald green eyes and his sister has the same blond hair but brown eyes. "Royal, I need you to watch Arielle. Can you?" She politely asks her son.

"Of course, sorry mom, I was talking to my new friend Rory from District 12. He's a nice guy." Royal says to his mother. "Nice to meet you Rory." His mother says with a friendly smile.

I smile back and say, "Nice meeting you too Mrs. Hawkins. Have a good evening." "You too." She says then shuts the door.

I make my way back into my family's compartment feeling a little better that I have Royal close by. With everyone off doing things, Royal is gonna be a good person to hang around with.

Maybe I can get him to show me how to make a ring for Prim. Still, though I'm happy to have and call Royal as my friend.

**What did you think? Be honest. I look forward to hearing your feedback. Thanks. (:**


	11. The foe

**This chapter will make up for the last two I swear. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Rory, what were you doing? You should know better than to pick a fight." Prim says as she cuts my swollen eye to drain the blood.

"He was talking about you in a way I couldn't let go." I say still angry at the boy I beat up. Since Gale is in high position, he was able to get me into the military training as a 13 year old.

I fit in well though because for my age I am taller and stronger than most of the 14 year olds. He was beat up even worse than me. I was happy to see him seriously hurt.

He was talking about my Prim in an ungentlemanly way. "Why what did he say Rory?" Prim asked surprised.

"Here I'll just give you the whole story." I say looking at her and taking one of her hands in mine.

_(Earlier that day.)_

I was excited because, during lunch Royal was able to show me how to make a ring for Prim. Within that time, I made a ring out of tin and copper wire woven together.

It was very well crafted for my first try and Royal complimented my handy work. We were talking, joking and laughing outside the lunch room until we over heard a boy talking to his friends.

He was a 14 year old who was thin but, as tall me. He had blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Have you guys seen that blond girl who helps out around the hospital? I would let her give me an examination if you know what I mean." He says.

Then his friends high five each other and laugh in agreement. I am immediately filled with rage. I know they are talking about Prim and I am not about to just let them talk about her like that.

I put her ring in my pocket and walk over to them. "I'd show her what a man truly is like and…" he says until I grab him by the shirt and press him up against a wall.

"Don't. Talk. About her. That way." I growl at him. He looks frightened at first but, regains his composure and smirks at me.

"Why do you even care? Oh, wait I know you. You're her boyfriend aren't you? Yes, I know that because I've seen you and her sucking each others' faces off in the hallways. So, tell me buddy. (He leans closer to my ear so I can only hear what he says.) Have you seen what's under that uniform of hers yet?" he says then laughs.

"You son of bitch!" I snarl then start attacking him. I have him pinned to the ground and I'm punching his face with hard hits. He is bleeding and begging me to stop. He gets in one punch to my face.

I continue beating him until I feel Royal pulling me back and saying, "Rory enough! He's not worth it." The boy is barely conscious as his friends try to lift him up.

"Brice are you all right man?" says one of his friends. Brice, I'll have to remember that in the future.

Before Brice fades out of consciousness, he winks and sticks his tongue out in a disturbing way that made me want to continue wailing on him.

But, Royal held me back. Brice's friends carried him off and kept looking at me with bewildered and frightened eyes. Good, I'm glad I scare them.

"Rory, your left eye is swollen. Here I'll take you to Prim." He says then helps guide me there.

_(Present)_

I told Prim the whole thing, except for the part about the ring. I want that to be a surprise. Her face is grateful now that she under stands why I fought.

"You did that for me?" she says touching my face.

I put my hand over hers and say, "Prim, that jerk was talking about you as if you were some sort of object. I couldn't just stand by and let him do it because I love you."

She kisses me and says, "I love you too. Just try to control yourself next time. You got in a lot of trouble today. Luckily Gale was able to get you out of it." She says.

"I promise I won't start fights anymore. I swear. Just be careful around Brice; I don't trust him at all." I tell her then she kisses me and says, "I will be on the lookout." I smile at her.

"I have to go check on him. It's my job Rory." She says. "Okay." I say then she kisses me and walks out.

I am holding a bag of ice to my eye and then I hear talking going on in the room next to mine that makes my blood run cold. "Hey gorgeous." Brice says in a seductive voice.

"Will you stop please? I'm working." She says sort of angry but, still nice if that is possible.

"What do you see in pretty boy over there? I can show you how I can make you feel like a real woman." He says then I sneak over there to spy on him though the door way.

He doesn't notice me. "I love Rory. He is my boyfriend. Can you please just let me work?" Prim says firm. Just as she turns around Brice grabs her well, I don't want to say where.

But, I run in there and knock him out with one punch. Prim hugs me and is crying into my shirt.

"Shh, Prim it's okay. Don't cry. He can't hurt you. Just don't cry. I'm here." I say frantic as I stroke her hair trying to calm her. I call her floor manager in and we explained the situation to him.

He understands and tells her she doesn't have to deal with Brice anymore. Prim is relieved and I stay with her until it was time to walk her home.

When we get to her family's compartment, I thought she would want to go in as fast as possible because Katniss is here now. Peeta is still in the clutches of the Capitol and we are hoping he is okay.

But, Prim stays out and is holding onto me for dear life and won't let me go. I don't want to let her go either. We just stand there as I hold her close and stroke her hair.

She then looks up and starts to feverishly kiss me. I am caught off guard. "Prim what are you doing?" I say though the kisses. She opens the door behind her and pulls me inside.

No one is there and it starts to make me scared. She kisses me and pushes me all the way to her room. "Where are Katniss and your mother?" I ask hoping for an answer like they're here.

"At the hospital. Katniss is there. Mom, is helping." She says though the kisses. My body is shaking and I am getting that desperate feeling of wanting her, again.

She gently pushes me down her bed and pins me down. I could easily push her off me but, for some reason I can't. "Prim, please n-nooooo." I say but, then she starts to kiss my neck.

My eyes roll to the back of my head. She is smarter this time. I know it because she has me pinned and kissing sensitive areas on my neck to make me more agreeable and weak.

Slowly as if to savor my reaction, she pulls off her dress and lets my eyes devour her. I want to look away but, I can't. She is so beautiful. My body is screaming at me. "Take her! Take her now!"

I can't fight it anymore. I look at her and put my hands on her waist. I thrown her under me and I kiss her frantically. I can feel her smiling and sighing into me out of satisfaction.

Well, I hope she is happy. She has me right where she wants me. She removes my shirt and starts running her hands along my chest and stomach. She is sighing and weaving her fingers into my hair.

Why must she torture me like this? She starts to pull down my pants . Once they came off I returned to being under control again. I bring her back up to me to stop her.

"Prim, why you are doing this?" I ask touching her face. "Rory, ever since that one night in my room; I've wanted you to have me. Please just take me." She says and quickly kisses me.

I don't want to pull away but, I do. "Prim, we are too young for this." I argue in a soft calm voice.

"But, I want you. I've been starving for you to touch me like that. I know we are young but, I just need you right now in this dark time. You promised me you would always be there for me. So be with me now." She says desperate and then she tries to pull off her remaining articles of clothing. I stop her though.

"Prim, if you want that from me then no. But, I will stay here if you promise you won't try to keep getting with me. Only then will I promise to stay here with you, alright?" I say.

Prim sighs in defeat, "Okay, you promise not to leave." I kiss her and say, "I promise." Having her soft skin against mine is an exciting feeling but, I just can't take advantage of her.

She snuggles up to me and sighs an almost inaudible, "So close." "What?" I ask. "Oh nothing." She says. I remember the ring from earlier.

"Prim wait a second," I say then get out of bed and I get the ring out of my pants pocket and jump back in with her. I hold the ring up to her and her face lights up.

"Primrose Everdeen, I love you and want nothing more than you. Will you promise yourself to me?" I ask hopeful. I probably have a stupid grin on my face.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" She says throwing her arms around me then puts the ring on. We share an embrace and a kiss. "I love you." I say brushing a hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She says then we fall asleep in each others' arms.

**What did you think? Tell me your opinions. (:**


	12. The Information

**Thank you for commenting. Well, on with the story. (:**

My eyes open and I look down to see Prim sleeping in my arms. In sleep she is even more beautiful and angelic.

I start running my fingers through her hair and then I start to glance around the room and then to the floor. Her dress is there but, the rest of my clothes were gone.

I was contemplating who might have taken them until I heard a snickering form the next room. Vick! How did he get in here? No matter, he's gonna be dead anyway if he doesn't give me some answers.

I am able to gently slide Prim off me so I don't wake her up. I find Vick smirking at me and holding my clothes in his hand. We start speaking in hushed voices. "Looking for these?" he asks. I am infuriated.

"Give them back!" I yell/whisper.

"Not until you give me all the details about what happened between you and Prim last night. Don't play dumb either I saw you and her in the same bed." He says then smirks at me.

"What if I don't?" I ask. "Then you don't get your clothes back and I tell mom." He threatens. Crap, he's got me. I give him the whole story and he seems satisfied and throws my clothes at me.

I hate this Vick. What happened to that nice little 10 year old who would ask me for advice? "Thank you for your time." He snickers as he walks out. He is one sick kid for wanting to know that.

* * *

I've been doing my homework on Brice lately. Trying to find out what I can about him. Because, like Gale always tells me, "Always know your enemy."

Royal was able to offer me some help by taking me to see his father, Rotor Hawkins. He works in the labs as a computer expert and is in charge of Human Resource Files.

Royal heavily resembles his father aside from the eyes. Rotor has brown eyes and Royal has emerald green eyes like his mother. Anyway Rotor was happy to help me out and pulled up Brice's file.

I looked over the file.

_Name: Brice Edward Malcolm Jr._

_Height: 6 feet_

_Weight: 123 lbs_

_Age: 14_

_Place of birth: District 9_

_Parents: Brice Edward Malcolm Sr. (Father) & Laura Eliza Andrews (Mother, maiden name)_

"That's all we were able to get on him. I'm sorry son." Rotor tells me taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt.

"No, it's perfect. I just wanted to basic information about this you Mr. Hawkins." I say and extend my hand out to him.

He takes it and says, "Glad I could be of service. You boys have a good day now." He says and waves to us.

We say our goodbyes and wave back then, walk out. So this ungentlemanly, perverted, jerk is from District 9; the wheat farming district. I wish he would've stayed there and away from us.

* * *

Days went by, Katniss is fine but worried sick about Peeta and I'm extra protective of Prim. I am being extra protective because, Brice has been watching her from a distance and it unsettles me.

I don't dare tell Prim because she has enough to worry about with Katniss and her work. We were taking our walk together and she was gripping my hand extra tight.

"Prim, is something wrong?" I ask concerned. She makes us stop walking and whispers into my ear, "Rory, I'm scared. He's watching me and I don't know what to do." She hugs me tight.

Yup, she knows about Brice alright. "Prim, he won't hurt you. Like I told you months ago, as long as I'm alive I won't let anyone harm you." I say then kiss her forehead.

"Rory, I know I told you not to fight but, I need you to keep him away. Please just don't let him take me!" she says then cries into my shirt.

"I will beat him to a pulp if he touches you." I say with spite in my voice. Eventually I am able to calm Prim down and we head to our secret hiding place: The abandoned closet space.

We sit in there with her in my lap and I gently rock her in my arms to sooth her. She looks up and kisses me and I kiss her back. When we break away, I see Prim hasn't taken off her ring.

Her mother tells me she has not taken it off since I gave it to her. I'm glad; while the ring hasn't stopped Brice it stopped most of the boys who were flirting with her before.

"How has life been at training for you? You know since you beat up _him._" Prim asks spitting out the last word with hatred. "It's actually gotten better." I say with a chuckle.

Ever since I beat up Brice, I have developed a reputation as a force to be reckoned with. "Royal thinks it's great to have the most feared guy at training as a best friend." I say with a laugh.

Prim smiles, "Let me guess, do girls have anything to do with it?" "Yes, well one in particular. It is a pretty good story." I say truthfully. "Well aren't you gonna tell me?" Prim asks. I smile at her.

(_Yesterday)_

Royal and I were talking and going to lunch but, we heard a girl's voice behind us. "Hi Royal." says a sweet voice. We turn around to see Marine Erikson.

She is originally from District 4 and Royal has had a huge crush on her since he first saw her 3 years ago when she came to District 13. She trains with us like most of the 14 year olds.

She is very strong for someone of her size and is also very intelligent. This is another reason why Royal likes her. He likes smart girls. She is very nice and really pretty.

Marine has sea green eyes, bronze hair and tanned skin; common features of people from her district.

Royal has been trying to get the courage to talk to her but, here he is 14 years old and hasn't spoken a word to her, until now. "Uh h-hi Marine." Royal stutters. She smiles and takes his hand.

"Royal, can I talk to you in private?" she asks with a sweet smile. "Uh ye-yeah sure." He says then smiles at me incredulous and overjoyed.

"I'll let you two have some privacy." I say then give Royal a reassuring pat on the back. I was waiting for 20 minutes and Royal wasn't there so I decided to go and see if things were okay.

I walk into the hall and see him and Marine kissing in the hallway. I try to hide behind the corner. They part and I hear Royal say, "I'll come to get you at 6."

"Okay Royal, I can't wait to see you tonight." She says then kisses him before she walks back to the training area. I go to our table to wait. Royal comes up to me in a daze and he is grinning ear to ear.

"How'd it go?" I ask with a smile.

"Rory, she told me that she likes me. She told me that when she saw me getting you out of the fight with Brice that she really took a notice to me. So, thanks a lot my friend. I really owe you big time." He says patting my shoulder.

"No need. I didn't even know I helped you out." I say. "Well, I'll come up with something." He says.

"I don't know what to do. I want to bring her something but, I don't know what." He says then looks down.

"Well, give her one of the wire woven jewelry pieces you made. I mean girls love things you make things for them. Prim loves the ring I made her and I'm sure Marine will like it too." I say.

"Okay, I'll try it. Thanks Rory. You are really the brother I never had." He says. I smile at him and he wouldn't shut up about Marine for the rest of the day.

(_Present_)

"Wow, well I'm glad Royal has Marine. Royal is a very nice and handsome guy who deserves a girl like her. But, he is nothing compared to you." Prim says then kisses me.

I can't believe how perfect my life is right now. I have a family, best friend, and a girlfriend.

As far as I know, right now my life is perfect.

**What did you think? Give me some feedback. Thank you. (:**


	13. The Confrontation

**Thanks for your comments. Here is chapter 13!**

_I am laying in the meadow and I am listening to mockingjays as they whistle my tunes right back at me. This is something I always enjoy doing. I am so absorbed by the mockingjays until I hear a giggling. It isn't just any giggle; it is Prim's giggle. Where is she? I get up and head in the direction where I hear the giggles coming from. I walk until I reach the pond. I look on a tree to see Prim's dress hanging from a branch. I gulp and then smirk. Sure I've seen her in just her underwear before but, it still makes me nervous and excited to see her that way. I peer past the branch to see Prim wading in the water. She looks so perfect and serene. She noticed my presence and started toward me with a playful and completely adorable smile on her face. She puts a hand on my chest and starts gently pushing my back against a tree and started to kiss me. I started kissing her neck and she was whispering in my ear, "Rory. Rory. Rory." _

"Rory, wake up it's me." I open my eyes to see Prim smiling at me. "Hey what's wrong?" I ask. If you thought I stopped having dreams about Prim then, you are dead wrong.

We are in the bunkers because of a bomb threat.

"I woke up and Katniss was gone, mother is still gone, and I don't want to be all alone in the temporary compartment. Will you come with me please?" she asks giving me a whimpering face.

I look over to my family sleeping and back to Prim. "Okay, I'll come with you." I say with a smile. I get up and follow her back to her family's compartment.

I feel like I'm taken back to District 12 at this moment. Prim is dragging me by my arm to somewhere and keeps looking back and is smiling and giggling at me.

I love it because right now I feel as if I'm away from this cruel and brutal world we live in. We reach her empty compartment and I climb onto one of the mattresses on the floor with her.

She snuggles up to me and I feel at ease immediately.

She kisses my cheek and says, "Thank you for coming to stay here with me. I just don't want to be a nuisance to you."

I smile at her and kiss her forehead and say, "Primrose Everdeen, you could never be a nuisance to me."

She smiles her sweet smile and says, "I just don't like being alone. Especially with Brice watching me like I'm a piece of meat." "Say no more. I'm staying right here. But, where did Katniss go?" I ask.

"She's probably with Finnick. She has been talking to him a lot lately. Katniss has been in need of an understanding friend lately." Prim says with sympathy. Finnick Odair? The Victor from District 4.

"Why would Katniss be talking to Finnick Odair?" I ask curious.

"Because the love of his life, Annie, is in the clutches of the Capitol and he is distraught. Katniss is having the same distress over Peeta. They are helping each other cope." She explains.

So, that explains why Katniss has been gone all those times here. "So, Katniss is really that worried about Peeta?" I ask.

"I can see it in her eyes she is scared to death. Even though she doesn't admit it, I can see she is in love Peeta. I know Gale isn't Peeta's biggest fan but, he is a very nice and caring guy. He is everything Katniss needs." Prim tells me then hugs me tighter.

I know why she does this; because, I am what she needs and she is what I need. My life without her would be like not having air to breathe.

In other words, if anything happened to her, if she died then, I would die. The same would happen to her if I died. That thought scares me so, I hold her closer her closer to me.

We are both silent and fall asleep.

(_A few days later_)

I am walking aimlessly through the halls. I don't care if I'm not on time for my scheduled events. I am too worried about Gale to care.

Gale volunteered to go on a rescue mission to the Capitol to get Peeta and whoever else they can find. I wanted to go with him but, Gale told me that I needed to stay with Mother, Vick, and Posy.

I couldn't argue with that because, if both of us died over there it wouldn't help anyone. I decide to go see Prim at the hospital. She always knows how to make me feel better.

Right as I walk in, I see Brice pinning Prim against a wall smiling a mischievous and wicked grin at her. "Aw come on, why don't I just show you." He says then leans in to kiss her.

Prim is trying to resist him and is pleading and crying. Before his lips touch hers, I turn him around and punch him square in the face. Prim hides behind me and is crying into the back of my shirt.

"Oh, Pretty boy is here to save the day." He says with a sly grin and bloody nose. "Stay away from her you bastard!" I snarl at him.

"I think something is wrong with her Pretty boy? Why is it that she of all the girls is the only one that doesn't fall for me?" He asks peeved.

"Well here I'll spell it out for you. One, all the girls who want you are stupid and Prim is smart. Two, you are a cocky, perverted, bastard. Three, she loves me. So, get a clue and back off Brice!" I growl at him.

Prim let's go of me and I press him against the wall. "What if I don't?" he says with a sick humorous tone.

I lean in and growl/whisper into his ear, "If I see you touch her again. Then, I will make sure you can never produce any children ever. Got it!"

For good measure, I knee him in the groin so he knows I'm serious. He whimpers in pain on the floor then, I make him get up and literally kick him in the butt to make him run.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I yell at him. "Rory?" I hear prim whimper. Crap! I almost forgot about Prim. She looks bad.

Her face streaked with tears, part of her uniform is ripped, and her left arm has bruises that look like they were caused by a hand. Brice's hand.

"Prim, what happened? Tell me what he did to you." I say softly and pull her close. She cries a little bit more and starts to tell me what happened.

(_Moments ago_)

Prim was working at the hospital. It was a slow and quiet day so; this was probably a reason why Brice decided to make his move. "Hello Primrose." He says in his most suave tone.

"Go away Brice or…" Prim starts but, he says, "Or what? You'll scream. Go ahead no one will hear you. Especially not Pretty boy." He pushes her against the wall and has her trapped.

"Really, what does Pretty boy have that I don't?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Well, he is kind, strong, and knows how to treat a lady unlike you." Prim says with hatred in her words.

"Oh, on contraire. (He leans in and whispers.) I can show you how I can treat a lady. So, what do you say? Wanna come back to my compartment?" Brice says with a wicked chuckle then, starts to try and pull off Prim's uniform.

Prim pushes him away, causing her uniform to rip, and she slaps him. "Oh feisty, I like that in a girl." He says with a wicked smile and grips her left arm causing her to whimper in pain.

"Now do you wanna see how strong and manly I can be." He says with a tone that can only lead to bad intentions. "I'd rather eat dirt." Prim says trying to retaliate. But, to no avail. She is trapped.

"Aw come on, why don't I just show you." Brice says and tries to kiss her. Then Rory intervened.

(_Present_)

"Hey, I'm proud of you Prim. You stood up for yourself." I say with a smile. "But, it didn't do anything. He still came after me." She says.

"Prim by you doing what you did, you showed that you respect yourself and stand by your opinions. It made him mad because you didn't fall all over him like 90% of the girls at training. But, those girls are all clueless, stupid, and have zero self respect. You are the opposite. He wants you because you are the opposite. I love that you are the opposite." I say then kiss her lightly.

She smiles at me and kisses me lightly in return. I hug her and love knowing that she is okay and that she stood up to that bastard.

Gale may be fighting the war in the Capitol but, I am fighting my own war here.

This is going to be challenging but, I will accept it for Prim and to keep her safe from harm.

**What are your thoughts? Please tell me. Thank you for reading. (:**


	14. The birthday

**Nothing new to say other than thank you so much for reading. Here is chapter 14.**

I feel so sorry for Katniss right now. Peeta has been hijacked by the Capitol and he is completely brainwashed into hating Katniss. She is so distraught and out of her mind.

Prim has told me to let her have some alone time with Katniss to help her through Peeta's current mental situation. I can respect that and that is fine by me today.

It is Royal's 15th birthday and him and I are gonna do some bonding. I haven't done a lot of male bonding in a while.

My father is dead, Gale is busy, and I hate Vick so, Royal is pretty much my go to for this stuff.

Since his dad is always busy, Royal's mom has been thanking me profusely for getting her son to become social. I mean I'm his friend and Marine has been his girlfriend for almost a month now.

So, I guess it was a good leap forward for Royal**. **We go to a quiet hallway to weave wire and chat. It is very calm and quiet until he breaks the silence, "Rory, what do you want to do later on as a job?"

I am confused at this random question but, I answer it honestly. "I want to train to be a carpenter. I never want to be a coal miner ever." I say then continue, "Why? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a researcher. I love studying things especially animals. Marine has gotten me interested in aquatic life, her being the daughter of a fisherman and all. I'd like to move there and study aquatic life." He says.

"You would move to District 4?" I say surprised.

"Well yeah. My parents are outcasts of their districts and I really don't know most of my biological extended family. Nor do I really plan to meet them." He says focusing on the wire.

"If you don't mind me asking. Am I allowed to know about your parents' pasts." I ask curious. "Sure I can tell you; just don't tell anyone else." He says.

"I won't say a word." I say crossing my heart like I did when I kept secrets when I was a little kid.

"My mother Jasmine had to escape because she was being forced into volunteering for The Hunger Games and she was scared and didn't want to die. Her father even forced her into volunteering. So, my mother told her twin brother Royal and he didn't want her die either so, they saw escaping to 13 as their only option. When they escaped they were found by peacekeepers along the way and my uncle sacrificed himself to save my mom. But, she eventually succumbed to dehydration and passed out and was close to death. My father Rotor, the son of a computer programmer, escaped because peacekeepers falsely accused his parents of treason against the Capitol and hung for their 'crime'. So, he escaped and he told me this exactly, 'I was walking until I stumbled upon a fallen angel. She was so beautiful and I had to save her.' And he did. My mom said she fell in love with my father right when she opened her eyes and first saw him. He carried her until she had her strength again and finally after months of walking; they made it to District 13. Right when they got there, they got married. So, yeah one thing lead to another and then my mom discovered she was pregnant with me only a month after their wedding." He explained.

"So, your mom named you Royal after your uncle?" I ask. He nodded. "I feel honored to have his name. His bravery saved my mom's life." Royal says.

"Seriously you should write a book and go in depth about your family's life. I find it very interesting." I comment. "So, how are you and Marine doing?" I ask with a grin.

His face lights up and he says, "Great! She is such a beautiful, smart, and kind girl. I love her. I would do anything for her."

I know exactly what he means because, I have always felt the exact same way about Prim since the day I met her when we were 5. "I'm guessing things are still great with you and Prim?" he asks.

"Oh, yes very well but, Brice almost assaulted her about a week ago. I ripped him a new one though." I say smiling a little at the fact I beat Brice up again.

"Well if that bastard thinks you are the only guy looking out for Prim then, he is in for a surprise." Royal says then smirks.

"That isn't necessary Roy. You don't have to be burdened with my problems." I say.

"Rory, I think of Prim as a sister and you as a brother. If that creep wants her he'll have to go through both of us." Royal says firm. "Roy!" says an enthusiastic voice.

I look over to see Marine smiling ear to ear and running towards Royal. Royal gets up and catches Marine, who has leaped into his arms. They are smiling and laughing. I smile too seeing Royal so happy.

She kisses him and pulls away. She gives him another quick kiss and says, "Happy Birthday Royal." He caresses her face in his hands, kisses her, and then says, "Thanks Marine."

"Rory can I steal him from you?" she asks me with a sweet smile. "Of course, he's all yours." I say then pat Royal on the back and walk away.

"See you later Rory!" Royal yells at me and I turn around to see Marine and him kissing. "You two have fun!" I yell back then, laugh a little.

"Oh Marine, Happy Birthday to you also. I know it is your birthday tomorrow." I say then Marine says thank you to me quickly and goes right back to making out with Royal in the middle of the hallway.

I laugh and walk away. I love seeing Royal so happy with Marine. Looking at them is like looking at a reflection of Prim and me. I hope that things go great for him and Marine in the future.

She is a nice person and Royal deserves a girl like her. I wish them every happiness.

**I know it was kind of a different chapter but, I thought the background story on Royal's parents would be good for everyone to know. Hope you liked reading and please comment. (: **


	15. The wedding

**Thank you again for commenting. I really appreciate hearing you guys telling me your opinions. **

Today was a special day here in 13. Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta are getting married today. I love going to events like weddings.

In 12 we don't have money or luxury items but, we do know how to have a party. Our people can party and dance up a storm.

I love dancing and even though I think I'm okay, Prim says I am excellent at dancing. She told me when she first danced with me at age 11. We went to a wedding of 2 people we didn't even know.

But, once that fiddle started going I was dancing and all the girls were jealous of Prim because she got to dance with me the entire time. She told me this yesterday and I couldn't help but, feel flattered.

Like my father always told Gale and I as a joke even though it is somewhat true, _" Hawthorne men are envied because no girl can resist the Hawthorne looks and charm."_

We would all laugh but, then girls would fall all over Gale and I and we would seriously consider if that quote was true. I think it is in a way. Not that I really cared because I have Prim.

Any way I was walking hand in hand with Prim, who was in a beautiful blue dress, to the wedding. It was a great ceremony. Different because it used District 4 customs but, still great.

Then, came the party and that fiddle got going and I saw Royal looking scared.

I jogged over to him and asked, "Roy, what's wrong?" He sighs and says, "I can't dance. I don't want to embarrass myself or Marine."

"No, you can dance. I will teach you. Just get Marine and do what Prim and I do. Trust me you'll catch on." I say then, he gives me a nervous smile. He gets Marine and I get Prim.

I take Prim's waist with my right hand and her right hand in my left. Royal mimics my actions and then I start to lead Prim through a series of basic steps that Royal could easily copy.

Once Royal looks settled, I start to move at in more advanced movements with Prim. I spin, lift and gracefully move with Prim on the dance floor. The song ends and then, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn to see it is Katniss and I smile. "Rory do you mind if I dance with my sister for a bit." Katniss asks with a smile. "Sure go ahead." I tell her with a grin.

I decide to lift Posy into my arms and pretend to dance with her. I remember my father doing this to Vick when he was a baby. Posy is giggling and having the time of her life.

We continue to dance and then, the cake came out of the kitchen. It was beautiful. It looked like an ocean with waves, boats and fish decorating it. Everyone oh's and ah's over the cake.

Prim comes over to me and whispers into my ear, "Peeta made it. Isn't it great."

"Peeta made this? I thought he was mentally unstable." I say baffled. "His only trigger is Katniss but, he is getting better." She assures me. The music starts again and I immediately take Prim to the floor.

It is a slower song so I am able to talk and kiss Prim as I please. Royal especially likes this because, he doesn't feel comfortable dancing at a fast pace.

While we dance, I feel a hand tapping my shoulder I turn around and am punched in the face by Brice. "Take that Pretty boy." Brice says snide. He is pinning me to the floor with his foot. I can't move.

"Still up for coming with me to my compartment gorgeous?" he asks in a seductive tone. She slaps him and says, "No! Go away Brice!"

He grabs her and is about to kiss her like last time but, Royal comes and punches Brice and he is on the floor. "Stay away from her you sick freak." Royal says firm. I get up and stare down Brice with Royal.

Brice looks scared and starts running. "Yeah you better run!" Royal shouts at him. I look at him and give him an appreciative nod.

He then walks away and returns to a shocked Marine to explain the situation. Prim and I are able to brush it off and enjoy the rest of the wedding.

When I kiss Prim goodnight and walk away, I can't help but, still feel gratitude toward Royal. He helped me save Prim from that sick bastard and now I feel as if I owe him something.

I am in dept to my best friend, Royal Hawkins.

**I know it is short and a little rushed but, I needed this chapter to help transfer into the next one. I Promise that the next chapter will be 10 times better. Please leave comments and as always, thank you. (: **


	16. The unexpected

**Thank you for commenting. Here is chapter 16. As always, enjoy!**

I am walking through the E wing. I just dropped off Prim back to her compartment when I hear a commotion in Marine's compartment. Her mother is dead so, she only has her father.

He is kind of a cold person. He gets angry very easily, the exact opposite of Marine's kind and sweet personality. I see Marine get thrown into the hall, followed by Royal.

"Father please! I am very sorry!" She says through sobs.

"You little whore. By you doing this, you have disgraced the Erikson name. Now you and this creaton get out of my sight." Her father says pointing down the hall.

"Sir, I didn't want to upset you. I love your daughter and I just want your blessing to marry her." Royal says sounding mature as he looks up to Mr. Erikson.

Royal is about 5'11'' with lean muscle like me but, Mr. Erikson is a hulking 6'4'' man who in all honesty scares me to death.

"I don't care what either of you do. Just get out of my sight! I don't want to see either of you again." He says furious. "But, father. (She grabs his arm and continues sobbing.) Don't do this!" she pleads.

He smacks her across the face. "Go away you slut! You are no longer my daughter." He says. "How dare you hit her?" Royal says through his teeth then punches Mr. Erikson in the face.

He actually falls over then, gets up and slams the door. "Marine, you're hurt." He says looking at her swollen and bruised face. Her mouth is also bleeding heavily. He looks and sees me.

"Rory, I need your help!" he yells looking desperate. I run over but, as I am running he yells, "Rory get Prim please!" He is scared and out of his mind with worry for Marine. I run and get Prim.

I told her and her healer mind set took over. I watch her looking Marine over. Watching Prim at work as a healer always makes me love her even more.

"Her jaw is cracked. She needs medical attention. Royal, can you carry her to the hospital?" Prim asks politely yet, urgently.

He nods and lifts her up into his arms and says, "Don't worry love you'll be fine." She continues sobbing into his shirt. All of us sprint to the hospital and put, Marine in the hands of the doctors and Prim.

Royal breaks down and slumps into a chair with his face in his hands. "I am such an idiot." He says to himself. I sit next to him and grip his shoulder.

"Roy, you're not an idiot. Why do you want to marry Marine now anyway? Aren't you a little too young." I say. He looks at me.

"Rory, I got Marine pregnant." He says with a worried and wild look in his eyes. I am in shock. My mouth is hanging open. "What? How… How did it happen?" I ask shocked.

This was the last thing I would suspect would happen between him and Marine. "Here I'll tell you exactly what happened. It all started on my birthday." He starts.

_(1 and half months ago)_

Rory just left and Marine and Royal were still kissing in the hallways. It was late and Marine's father works at nights and she didn't want to be alone.

Royal said he would spend the night with her to make her feel better. They were lying on her bed and were in serene silence. She was snuggled up to him and he had his arms wrapped around her.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you." He had never said that to her and he was worried he took his words too far. She looked up at him surprised.

"Marine I…" he started to say until Marine kissed him to shut him up. "Royal, I love you too." She says as she starts to play with the hairs on the back of his head.

He pulled her in for another kiss and it immediately grew more passionate.

They took it further and did the unthinkable because by the next morning he and Marine were both completely unclothed in her bed.

(_Present)_

"She came to my compartment two days ago and told me she was pregnant. We told my parents and they seemed disappointed in us but, realized what's done is done and we just have to live with it. I asked Marine to marry me on the spot and she said yes without a second thought. We want to get married at 15 and my father was able to pull some strings for me and her to get married and get a compartment together soon. I just hope I can be a good husband and father." He says then runs his fingers through is jet black hair.

"Royal, you will be trust me. I know you will make a great dad to your child and a great husband to Marine. She is a lucky girl to get to be your wife." I say with an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Rory. I know I can always count on you." He says with a smile and pats my back. I pat his back in return. We talk until the doctor and Prim come out of the room.

"Mr. Hawkins, don't worry. She is going to be fine. The baby is also going to be fine." The doctor says. Royal sighs in relief. Prim's eyes go wide with shock.

"Wait, doctor did you say baby?" she asks incredulous. "Yes, Marine Erikson is with child Nurse Everdeen." Says the doctor and then he walks away. "Did you know?" Prim asks me.

"Royal literally just told me." I say pointing to him. "How long has she known for sure?" she asks Royal. "Two days. Her father hit her because of it and now here we are." Royal says.

"Duh-dum-da-dum." I sing to lighten the mood. Royal elbows me and laughs with me. Prim caught on and squeals, "You and Marine are getting married! Oh, can I be a witness at the very least?"

"Prim, I'm she'd want you as the maid of honor. Besides it will just be a small event in Coin's office. I want you as the Best man though." He says and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"I'd be honored." I say. We leave Royal with Marine who is resting in a bed of a hospital room. I walk with Prim back to her compartment again.

"Can you believe our best friends are getting married?" Prim asks with a mixture of shock and excitement. "Trust me I still don't." I say with a laugh.

"I was mad at first that Marine didn't tell me she was pregnant. I understand she was probably ashamed of herself but, I'm one of her best friends and I want to know these things." Prim says a little mad.

"Well, you know now. Plus you and I were close to being them right now." I tell her truly. "No, thanks to you stopping it." She says jokingly. "Prim, I'm still not going to. Not until we are married." I say.

"I can't wait until I'm 16 at least. I've always dreamed of being Mrs. Rory Hawthorne." She says and shows the ring I made her. She still wears it on her ring finger constantly and I love seeing her wear it.

"I want that too. Us married, our own house, our children playing together outside." I say dreamily. We make it to her compartment and I kiss her goodnight.

I walk back to my compartment still trying to get the idea into my head.

My best friend is going to be a dad.

**What did you think and be honest, please. Thanks for reading. (:**


	17. The photograph

**Thank you so much for commenting. On with the story.**

With the date for invading the Capitol becoming closer and closer, me and the rest of the soldiers are being trained to fight for real. What was once conditioning training has turned into combat training.

I have learning how to shoot a gun, which I am quite good at from what my drill instructor tells me. Royal has been excelling in hand to hand combat.

There is a reason he is so good because, his mother was able to teach him.

His mother, back in District 1, was known as Jasmine 'the silent killer' Zellinski. She had a talent with knives and sneak attacks but, didn't like hurting people.

Her real dream and purpose in life for her was to become a wife and mother.

Now she has her dream come true and couldn't be happier. I like sparring with Royal because he offers me a challenge, even though 80% of the time he kicks my ass.

We were walking out of the training area when we heard that annoying, arrogant ass we all know and love: Brice. "Hey, mutt where you going?" Brice calls to Royal. Mutt is Royal's nickname like Pretty boy is mine.

Royal hates it because it refers to his strange District 1/District 3 lineage. "I'm going home to my wife." Royal says clenching his left fist to show Brice his wedding band.

It is weird to see my friend wearing one though.

I can't believe he is married but, he is so happy to have Marine as his wife even though they are only 15.

"You know, everyone knows you knocked her up right?" Brice asks smirking and raising an eyebrow.

Royal lifts up Brice by the shirt and says, "Look you bastard, I love her and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks."

Brice laughs and says, "I'm not judging you mutt. I am actually congratulating you. Tell me was she really that easy?"

Royal punches Brice in the face then says, "Don't talk about her like that. I love her and I love our child we are going to have."

Royal sighs and says, "You know Brice. You are gonna die alone and have no one to love you. I feel sorry for you." He kicks Brice in the groin and smirks, "But, not that sorry."

We walk away and I give Royal a pat on the back to show admiration for what he did. We walk quietly for a while.

It was only 2 weeks ago that Royal and Marine were married with Prim, the maid of honor; myself, the best man; and Royal's parents in attendance. Marine's father refused to show up and has officially disowned her.

But, Jasmine and Rotor accepted her with open arms and are ecstatic to the idea of becoming grandparents. "How is married life treating you?" I ask with a smile.

His face beams with happiness and he says, "It is great. I like having independence with Marine in our own compartment. I always knew I wanted to get married someday. Sure I'm 15 but, I love it. I get to wake up every morning to see the girl I love by my side."

"I'm glad Roy, I hope to feel that will be Prim and I someday. Anyway, is the baby doing fine?" I ask.

"Great, the doctor said the baby is very healthy so far. But, it is too early to tell what it is. But, I don't care whether I have a son or a daughter because I will love my child no matter what." He says proudly.

We walk and chat until we reach his and Marine's new compartment, which is directly across from mine. Royal and I exchange goodbyes and I go off to pick up Prim from the hospital.

Right when I walk into the corridor, my face lights up when I see Prim right in front of me. Her face mirrors my expression and she sprints and leaps into my arms. I catch her and her hand reaches for my face. "Hey." She says then kisses me.

"Hey." I reply and kiss her back. "Rory, I have a surprise for you." Prim tells me. "What is it?" I ask curious. "Come on, it's back at my compartment." She drags me by my arm and I am laughing and she is giggling.

Just like old times in District 12. We get to her compartment and she drags me inside."Wait here." She says then dashes off into her room. She returns with arms behind her back. "I had this taken yesterday." She says and hands me a picture.

It is a picture of her smiling my favorite smile. "I thought just in case I don't come to you to the invasion you'll have a something to remind you of me." She says then reaches for my face.

"I love it. I will carry it with me always. I feel bad I didn't give you a picture of me." I say. She laughs, "Rory, you got me this ring. That is more than enough." I kiss her and tell her I love her.

I am about to leave when Mrs. Everdeen says, "Rory, can I talk to you alone?" "Of course Mrs. Everdeen." I say the sit down on a chair across from her and Prim kisses my cheek then goes to her room.

Katniss is gone with Peeta and Gale in a Special Forces group so; Prim has the room to herself for now.

"Rory, I want you to know that I am giving you my blessing to marry my daughter when you both are of age. She loves you so much and I know you love her too. I want you as my son-in-law someday. I'm just telling you this before you leave to invade in 2 weeks." She says and hugs me.

I hug her back and say, "Thank you Mrs. Everdeen. I promise I will make your daughter happy." "Rory, you are such a nice boy. Your mother is so lucky to have you as son." She says and kisses my forehead. I smile and we say goodbye.

As leave I can't believe I got a blessing, an early one at that, to marry Prim in the future. I am turning 14 the day I invade the Capitol.

I just hope I get back safe to Prim.

**What did you think? Tell me your thoughts. Thank you for reading. (:**


	18. The battle

**Thank you all for your positive feedback. It really means a lot to me.**

I am in an army vehicle with my unit. It is the day we invade the Capitol and my 14th birthday. I am looking at the picture of Prim that she gave me. I smile and kiss the photograph then put it in my pocket.

Royal is in another unit and I really wish he was here to help me calm my nerves. Our plan of attack is simple take the city and then Panem will be ours.

My unit is one that will be driven into the city circle and try and take President Snow's mansion. I am suited up and ready to fight. I am ready to die for this cause if I have to.

I don't want my children to grow up in the world I did. I am waiting and listening to screams and explosions from outside. We are nearing our drop off and the squad leader is telling us get ready to go.

I am ready to go. The door of the vehicle opens and I sprint out toward the mansion. I shoot at peacekeepers in my wake and dodge bombs.

Brice is in my unit and it sucks until I see a shell land near him and blows of part of his arm and both his legs.

He reaches for me and opens his mouth to say the most real thing he's ever said, "Rory, please I'm sorry! Just kill me!" I look at him then shoot him right between the eyes.

I shot him out of pity not spite. I finally reach the mansion. Bombs, peacekeepers, and screaming civilians surrounds me. It is all very over whelming. After another 3 hours of this we won.

The Capitol has surrendered to the rebels. I hoist my gun into the air and yell victoriously. We are finally free from the Capitol. We get rounded up again and taken back to base camp.

The rebels are going to look for wounded soldiers and civilians to treat. We get back to camp and I see Royal. I run over and shake his hand immediately.

"Lucky we're both unscaved." I say with a chuckle. "Yeah, I can't wait to return home to Marine." He says and we both smile. "Burn victim coming through!" shouts a medic and I step aside.

I look at the stretcher and all I can see is an arm. On the hand of that arm is a ring made of tin and copper. "Prim!" I shout in distress. I didn't even know she was here. Now she's hurt! I am enraged.

A soldier is holding me back. I push him away. "She's burned but, still alive." He says. "Tell me who did it?" I command. "I am not allowed to tell." He says.

I growl, "Tell or I will not hesitate to kill you." He is terrified and stutters, "It… It…It was Soldier Gale Hawthorne. They were his fire bombs. Don't kill me!" I am in shock.

I am frozen and feel as if I am dead. Gale did this. Gale did this to my Prim. I run away in a dead sprint until I end up in a field. I am swearing, yelling, and kicking dirt.

I throw rocks at a dead tree. "Rory." Says my brother's sympathetic voice. I turn around and I feel the need to kill him.

"Rory listen…" he begins but, I snarl, "No! I won't you asshole. You could've killed her!" His gaze drops then goes back to me. He touches my shoulder but, I shake off his hand.

"Rory I didn't mean to hurt her! Get over it!" Gale yells flustered. "Get over it. No I won't! She's the love of my life Gale! Don't tell me to just drop it! You've always been jealous of me having her since that night you broke down. Katniss only loves you as a friend. So, you get over it!" I shout then regret my words as they leave my mouth.

He punches me in the face then, he looks sorry for snapping at me. He looks at the ground then cries. He is on his knees saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rory." He then gets up and runs away.

I am confused and I hate myself. Why did I just fight with my brother? He couldn't have known he was gonna hurt Prim. Now I feel like the worst brother in the world.

I truly loath myself right now.

**What did you think? Sorry for it being short. Hope you still liked it.**


	19. The recovery

**Thank you for all the comments. I know Prim died in the book but, I decided to change that. You all are so amazing and thanks a million to all you. I am nearing the end of this story. But, I am going to write another once this one is done. Please keep commenting or send me a PM. I love hearing your feedback. Thanks again, Dexter1206.**

I am holding one of Prim's hands at her bed side in the hospital. Her skin is badly burned and she is by some miracle still alive. I am extremely thankful that she is.

She has been unconscious for 3 days and I haven't left her bed side once. Royal has been trying to coax me out but, I will not leave 'til she wakes up.

I have gone to every extreme to stay by her side for these 3 days. I haven't showered or shaved in 3 days and I've been eating all my meals by her bedside.

Also I go to the bathroom in a bucket and everyone finds this gross and disturbing but, I won't leave. One later that day Prim starts to stir and I watch her attentively.

Her eyed open and she gives me a weak smile, "Rory." I smile and I swear I am crying tears of joy. "Prim, my love. I'm right here." I say with a smile and kiss her hand.

"I love you." She says giving my hand a squeeze. "I haven't left your side for a minute." I say. She manages to giggle then touches my face, "I can tell. You haven't shaved. Your face feels rough."

"If you don't like it I can shave." I say with a laugh. She smiles and says, "Rory, you don't have to do it. I kind of like it. It makes you look tough." We both share a laugh.

The doctor tells me to leave and get some real rest now that Prim is up. He said after she heals she will be back to complete normalcy and able to have a normal and full life.

I am excited by the news and go home to sleep.

(_5 weeks later_)

Prim is finally able to leave the hospital. All that is left from her accident is burn scars on her back and arms. I shaved because I tried to keep up my beard but, it got to itchy for my taste.

No wonder my dad and Gale like to stay clean shaven. I walk Prim back to her compartment for the final time because tomorrow morning we are headed back to District 12.

They have started reconstruction on the houses and buildings. I kiss Prim goodnight and go back in mine to see Gale with a suitcase in each hand. "Where are you going?" I ask confused.

He sighs and puts the suitcases down. "To District 2. President Paylor got me a job as an ambassador. I need to leave and get a fresh start." Gale explains.

"Look Gale, please don't leave because of me. I forgive you for what you did." I say frightened of losing my brother.

"I can't go home Rory. All I can do when I see Prim is try not to cry for how sorry I am. It will never go away. Also, my relationship with Katniss is ruined forever. All she does is look at me and see me as a monster that hurt her sister. (He sighs.) I will keep in touch. Here is my address. Write me if you need anything." He says then playfully punches me shoulder and smiles at me.

I look at him shocked. That was my father's goodbye he used on me and him as kids before he died. I hug Gale not caring who sees. I still love Gale.

He is my only older brother and no matter what he does, he will always be my brother. "Have you told the rest of the family?" I ask as we are still hugging.

"Yes, I've already said goodbye. Look, you're the man of the house now. I have every faith you can keep up the family. Remember if Vick gives you any trouble just lick him good." He says with a laugh.

I laugh too. "I love you Gale. No matter what." I say just so he knows. "I know Rory. I love you too. Remember to stay strong." He says. "I will Gale." I say firm.

"That's it. Well, bye for now." He says. "Bye for now," I repeat as he walks out the door. I can't believe Gale is gone.

I feel empty and tired so, I lie down and fall asleep for the final time in my compartment.

(_The Next Day._)

I say goodbye to Royal and Marine who have given me the address to their house in District 4 and I give them my address so, we can write each other.

Prim is fully recovered and is playfully heckling Marine to send her a picture of the baby when it is born. We board or hovercraft and are lifted back to District 12.

We end up in the Seam and Prim and I are holding hands, looking at the new frameworks for the houses. Katniss goes with Peeta to live in their houses in Victor's Village.

Peeta is back to normal which is another miracle and he is helping Katniss. She needs him now more than ever.

I can't wait to get back to our old lives again with Prim by my side.

**Only a few more chapters after this one. ): Please give me feedback though. (:**


	20. The question

**Here is one of the few remaining chapters. Enjoy! (:**

I am 17 years old. But, Prim is in for a surprise as she turns 17 today. Gale sent me an engagement ring for her that he obtained from a District 1 ambassador.

It is a silver band with a sapphire in the set with two smaller diamonds, one on either side of the sapphire. It is a beautiful ring. Today is the day I ask Prim the burning question and I can't wait.

But, I am very nervous yet, excited. Royal gave me some encouraging words in a letter. Yes, Royal and I have kept in touch all this time.

He is a biological marine researcher and is still happily married to Marine. Their oldest child, their son Noah, is almost 3 years old.

From the pictures, I've seen that Noah has black hair and emerald green eyes like Royal and tan skin like Marine.

They also just had another son named Shaun who has black hair, sea green eyes, and tan skin. He is only an infant.

They seem so happy and looking at their family portrait makes me want a family with Prim. Once we are married that is. I am an apprentice to a carpenter named Laser Davidson, from District 7.

He is an old man with no other family. He moved to District 12 for a fresh start and to offer his services in woodwork to help rebuild.

He loves me as if I'm his son. He is a kind man and was happy to take me on as an apprentice. I love making things.

It makes me feel useful so, you can say I'm following my dream to become a carpenter. I am walking to The Everdeen's house to get Prim.

I have the ring in my back pocket and I am going to take her to the meadow. It is our favorite place and I couldn't think of a better place to ask her to marry me in.

I knock on the door then, the door opens. I see Prim standing there smiling and she hugs me tight. Prim has pretty much stayed the same but, mostly just gotten a few inches taller.

But, I still tower over her in comparison.

I hug her back and say, "Happy Birthday Prim." She kisses me and replies, "Thank you Rory. So, where are we going?" I smile and hold up a cloth. "My turn," I say then, we both laugh.

I put the cloth over her eyes and hold her hand in mine. We are able to easily stroll to the meadow because; the fence has been taken down. Ever since the democracy took over, our lives finally feel free.

We are able to vote and elect our own leaders in government. Finally, we are free from Capitol tyranny. We finally get to the meadow and it is sunset. I planned it perfectly to time it like this.

I tell Prim to stand in the center of the meadow. I hold her left hand with my right and get down on one knee. I use my left to hold her ring. I smile and say, "Okay Prim take off your blind fold."

She takes it off and her beautiful blue eyes well up with tears of joy. She and I have really wanted this since 2 years ago when Katniss and Peeta got married.

"Primrose Everdeen, I fell in love with you when I first saw you at age 5. Over time my love for you has only become stronger. I will love, protect, and take care of you for the rest of my life. I want to experience everything in life with you but, the best way to start is for me to ask you these words. Prim, will you marry me?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"Yes. Yes! A thousand times yes!" She says then, I put the ring on her finger. I get up and she kisses me immediately. I can't wait to marry her.

I want her as my wife and I want to be her husband and have children with her.

I don't care what the future has in store for me.

With Prim by my side; I can face any obstacle and overcome it.

**Read the epilogue to find out what happens. (:**


	21. The epilouge

**Here's the epilogue to answer some questions and wrap up the story.**

(_16 years later_)

"Laser, can you hand me the hammer?" I ask my son. "Sure thing dad." He replies in a kind voice. My oldest son works in the carpentry shop with me and we are headed home right now.

I have been married to Prim for almost 16 years now and we now have 3 children. Laser Hawthorne, 14, is our oldest. I named him after my old mentor when I was a carpenter's apprentice.

He has his mother's blond hair and blue eyes but my olive skin, facial features, and tallness. He is very much like me in personality. Violet Hawthorne, 12, is our only daughter.

She has blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, looks physically like Prim in almost every way. She is also sweet, pretty, and is a healer like her mother.

Royal Hawthorne, 9, he looks in every way like me but, he has his mother's blue eyes and has a good mixture of both Prim and I's personalities.

I wanted him to be named after Royal because he is still my best friend. Prim and I are done having children though but, we love all 3 of them. Also, I know what you are thinking, what happened to Gale?

Well, he got married to this girl from District 2 and has 2 daughters. They both look like him. He is very happy there even though he misses us.

Today Royal and Marine came by for a visit with their 3 children. I feel sorry for Marine that she has to deal with 3 boys. At least Prim and I have Violet as our daughter.

But, today I saw all of them in person after 14 years of just writing letters. Our families have never actually met. We all greeted Royal, Marine, Noah, Shaun and their youngest son Sawyer.

He is 12 like Violet. He has tan skin like his brothers. He is the only one of the 3 with bronze hair like Marine. He does have Royal's emerald green eyes. He is good natured like his parents and brothers.

I saw him come through the door then stop dead in his tracks when he saw Violet. She looks at him the same way and I have to laugh a little.

"What is so funny?" Prim asks with a grin. "Look at our daughter." I say with a chuckle. She does and sees both our daughter and Sawyer just looking at each other. She laughs with me.

I see Sawyer walk up to her and stutter, "Um, h. . I'm Sawyer." She blushes deep red but, smiles at him and says, "I'm Violet."

She holds her hand out to shake his but; he takes it and kisses the back of her hand. I see her smile at him smile and no right away that they are both goners.

They didn't leave each other's sides for the rest of the visit. They both were upset when they had to leave. "I'll write you. Promise you'll do the same?" He asks holding both her hands in his.

He is beaming with happiness. "Yes of course. But, I want to give you something before you go." Says Violet with her mother's sweet smile. He looks confused then she gives him a light kiss on the lips.

He smiles then, passes out on the ground. "Sawyer, are you okay?" Marine asks in a worried tone. We are able to wake him and then they left. It was so nice having our families together.

All Royal, Marine, Prim, and myself talked about was how natural our son and daughter looked together. I wouldn't be surprised if they did stay together.

Because the way Violet and Sawyer looked together was how Prim and I looked when we were 12. We still are that way to this day. I love her and she loves me. It's all that matters.

It is all that ever mattered because, in my mind I'm happy. Who would've known this would all stem from that one kiss when we were 5?

Primrose, the angel who kissed me is now mine forever.

**Well, that's the end. I hope you loved reading it. Please keep leaving comments. **

*****Hey I am writing a new Hunger Games Fanfic soon so, if you like my stories then be on the lookout for my new one. You all are so amazing. Thank you so much for all your encouragement. (: **


End file.
